Pokemon: Fusion Light
by BanditWerewolf
Summary: Full information inside. Paring: human character/Gardevoir.
1. Prologue

**Pokémon: Fusion Light: Prologue**

BW: Hi everyone, this is BW coming to live with a new story, and a few twists. From here on, I'm gonna try and change my style a bit here. Recently, I'm beginning to think everything in bold is becoming redundant, so I'll do what everyone else is doing.

If you don't know what I'm talking about, then read some of my other works. You'll see just everything in bold.

Anyway, this new story, obviously is a Pokémon fanfic, about a trainer and his Gardevoir, with a **Destiny unlike any other!** Except romance between the two of them, since people like to do romance fics with Gardevoir as the heroine.

I just hope it doesn't get terminated it since everyones talking about some stories and authors being terminated.

**(I don't own Pokémon or its other content, but I own the OC's)**

* * *

Underneath the island of Renbow, in the Oblivia region, lies a keep underground ruin, long forgotten by the people of today. Here, in these ruins, a battle takes place. A battle? More like a war!

Four Pokémon Trainers, and a Pokémon Hunter fight against the forces of Team Rocket in order to a save certain Pokémon from the villainous team. Among this fight, there was a Blaziken, Raichu, Dragonite, Grovyle, and a Salamance.

Blaziken faces off against a Scyther from Team Rocket. The Scyther pursues its foe, slashing its twin blade-like arms at Blaziken, who would easily avoid them, but simply stepping backwards.

While this is happening, "Blaziken! Counter those blades, and use Fire Punch!" ordered his Trainer, Sakio, who is a tall, red haired young man and orange eyes, who wears a red t-shirt, white vest, and blue jeans.

In response, Blaziken does just as ordered. His talon-like claws were engulfed in flames, and punches Scyther square in the face, sending the Bug Pokémon flying back into a wall.

Dragonite meanwhile, squares against Team Rocket's Blastoise.

"Dragonite, you too! Use Fire Punch!" yelled Dragonite's, who is a girl with short pale brown hair, and green eyes. She wore a green jacket, with a black shirt underneath, and a light grey skirt. Her name is Hana. Just as Blaziken, Dragonite's fist becomes engulfed with flame, and charge over to the enemy Pokémon.

"Blastoise! Counter with Hydro Pump!" ordered Blastoise' Team Rocket owner. Just as commanded, Blastoise' torrents releases incoming water, flying at high speed towards Dragonite.

With quick thinking, Dragonite uses the already active Fire Punch to block the incoming attack, creating a cluster of steam. Dragonite, unable to see, was unaware of Blastoise charging head on towards him, and then with Blastoise making contact, pushes Dragonite, and forces him into the wall behind him.

"Dragonite!" cried Hana.

Meanwhile, Raichu does battle with an Arbok on Team Rockets side. Arbok attempts to bite Raichu, but thanks Raichu's agility, the electric-mouse Pokémon dodges without much effect.

"Raichu! Throw down with Iron Tail!" order Raichu's Trainer, who is another boy, with dark brown hair and chocolate brown eyes, and wears a white shirt, with a red outlining, and two red strips rolling down the front, and black pants. This boy's name is Ryan.

Raichu does at commanded, and unleashes his Iron Tail on Arbok. It was knocked away, but not knocked out. "Arbok, use Poison Sting!" yelled Team Rocket member who owned Arbok.

Arbok lets loose its Poison Sting at Raichu. "Raichu, dodge, and then counter attack with Thunderbolt!" yelled Ryan. Raichu dodges, and charges up a Thunderbolt, and it hits Arbok, and is electrified.

Meanwhile, Grovyle and Salamance fight with the lead member of this Team Rocket group's Metagross. Grovyle uses Leaf Blade against Metagross, but big tank-like Pokémon attempt knock him away, using Metal Claw.

Grovyle blocked the attack, but was pushed back, and stood his ground.

That's when he could sense something coming at him from behind. He quickly leapt out of the way, for Salamance to charge in with a full Head butt to Metagross.

Salamance then unleashes a Hyper Beam, but Metagross counters with its own Hyper Beam, and they clash, with lights blazing and flashing out of control, both not budging an inch.

Salamance's Trainer happens to be the Pokémon Hunter's strongest Pokémon. The hunter wore a black jacket, grey pants, and black boots. He had long and spiky black hair.

Right behind the hunter's back is a young Trainer, and his reason for coming here, an injured Gardevoir. She lies in her Trainer's arms, unconscious from taking an attack dealt earlier.

"Salamance, keep going!" the hunter ordered.

"Honestly Kaido, do you honestly really think you stand a chance?" asked the lead, who is named Cruz. He is a man with long dark green hair, and has a long mustache. He wore a lab coat, with the Team Rocket insignia on the pocket protect of his coat, and green pants.

"Shut your mustache, creep! This is payback remember?" Kaido shouts back at Cruz.

"Hah! You Pokémon Hunters, and your pride!" Cruz boasted, "Well, I guess I shouldn't be talking, since I make profit from stealing Pokémon as well."

"Well, at least I have enough PRIDE not be a pervert like you!" Kaido retorted. While these two are bantering, the young trainer, a slender boy with shoulder length bluish purple hair continues to watch over his fallen Pokémon. He had sky blue eyes. He wore a yellow short sleeve jacket, with a black shirt underneath, and white shorts. His name was Kei, and he's inexperienced Pokémon trainer.

"Gardevoir…" Kei mumbled, in sadness and worry.

Two of his Pokémon, Vulpix, and Grovyle stood by their master's side, with worried and saddened faces. Gardevoir was still out.

"If you would just hand me Gardevoir, you wouldn't be dealing with this pain now." Cruz said, "Alas, it broke my heart to attack such a beautiful Pokémon." Cruz added, looking as if he was about to cry, "But, I'll makes things right once I got her back!" Cruz declared.

"In your dreams, you perverted bastard!" Kaido jeered. Salamance tries to push its Hyper Beam further, overpowering Metagross' beam.

"Metagross!" Cruz shouts, and in response, Metagross pushes as much power into it as Salamance.

"Dammit!" Kaido cursed.

"Kaido…" Kei thought, looking up at the man before. And then, looks his other allies, seeing each other them, and their Pokémon fight hard to protect him and his Gardevoir.

"Everyone…" Kei thought once more, and then began to sob. Tears began to flow down his cheeks. His guilt for dragging everyone here with him to save Gardevoir was too overwhelming. Soon his tears begin to fall from his face.

Some of which fell to Gardevoir, lightly land on her face. This, coupled with hearing the cries of her master had begun to woke her up.

_"Hmm… M-Master…"_ Gardevoir's voice echoed in Kei's head.

"Eh? Gardevoir…?" Kei's voice shook. Gardevoir began to open her eyes. Vulpix and Grovyle's faces lit up with happiness, seeing their friend finally waking from unconsciousness.

_"Master… is everything alright…? why are you crying…?"_ Gardevoir asked, using telepathy to comminute with Kei.

"G-Gardevoir…" Kei sobbed, with tears flowing. These tears were filled happiness that Gardevoir was okay. "Gardevoir!" Kei cried, and hugged his Pokémon, to her surprise. Vulpix began happily dancing, while Grovyle put on a smile.

Gardevoir confused face disappeared, when she sensed her master's relief in that she was alright.

The thought of her dying had passed through his mind, and is now filled joy. Gardevoir, though weakened, smiled and lifts arms up to rap around his back, thereby hugging Kei back.

_"I'm sorry for worrying you, Master."_ Gardevoir said.

"I-I'm so glad your okay!" Kei sobbed.

Ryan, who was distract by the fighting, finally noticed that Gardevoir was awake. "Hey, Gardevoir's okay!" Ryan called.

"Really? Thank god!" Hana sighed with a relieved smiled.

"Alright, time to wrap this up then." said Sakio, with a wide grin. This meant trouble, for Scyther and its owner. "You guys _Prepare for Trouble_, but you don't know the meaning of the word!" Seiji declared, and then gives his Blaziken a new order, "Blaziken! Close in, and use Fire Punch again!" Sakio ordered.

Blaziken dashes over as alarming speed. Scyther was too stunned to try and counter attack. With a fist of flame, Blaziken's Fire Punch connects. "Not done yet! Don't stop!" Sakio ordered, and Blaziken continues his assault, letting out a fury of Fire Punches, continuously striking Scyther, until one last punch sends it flying again, this time, into the Team Rocket member.

"Dragonite! Use Dragon Tail!" Hana orders her Dragonite.

With that, Dragonite wipes its tail at Blastoise, knocking it off balance. "Now, for a Hyper Beam!" Hana adds. Dragonite charges up for a Hyper Beam, and then fires, blasting Blastoise into his owner, and they both collide with a wall behind them.

"Time to throw down Raichu! Send 'em packing with an extra dose of Thunderbolt!" Ryan orders, and Raichu complies with a super charged Thunderbolt, attacking his opponents, and blowing the away.

"Alright! Let's roll!" Ryan declares, and the three trainers and their Pokémon charge over to where the action is.

Salamance finally managed to overpower Metagross' Hyper Beam, and blasts it away. Metagross lands beside the doctor, unconscious.

"Nice job Salamance. Have a good rest." Kaido said, and returns it to its Poké Ball. Unlike other Pokémon Hunters, Kaido seems to care for his Pokémon.

Cruz takes out Metagross' Poké Ball sends it back in. "Brainless fools!" Cruz muttered, "Guess I have no choice." Cruz said, and brings out a Poké Ball. "Garchomp! I choose you!" Cruz boasts, and releases a giant, dragon-type Pokémon, Garchomp. Now that it's released, it lets out a mighty roar. A roar that nearly shook the cave.

**"ROOOOOOAAAARRRR!"**

Kei, Kaido, and their Pokémon stood in awe and possibly fear of the gigantic Pokémon in front of them. Not only them, but Ryan and the others stood dumbfounded by Garchomp's immense seize.

"Holy shit…" Ryan muttered. This is his first time seeing such huge a Pokémon.

"I-It's huge…!" Hana exclaimed, this also being her first time.

"How did this son of a bitch get his claws on a Pokémon this huge?" Sakio wonders, feeling frustration.

"Hehe, I'll never tell!" Cruz said, "But I have to admit; I can't quite control it yet." Cruz said, with nonchalant grin.

"What! You lunatic!" Kaido snapped.

That's when Garchomp began its attack. It unleashed a massive Flamethrower at its foes below it. Luckily, Ryan, Hana, and Seiji quickly back away from the flames to safety. The Pokémon dodged their way out of danger as well. Dragonite takes to the skies. Unluckily, this underground cavern isn't so small, that a large flying Pokémon like Garchomp couldn't fly.

Blaziken quickly grabbed Raichu before the flames could touch them. He leaps to the walls, and quickly climbs up to a height can that reach Dragonite, and leaps off as soon as it spots the dragon Pokémon flying his way. He and Raichu safely land on Dragonite's back. The trainers sigh in relief. Meanwhile, Kei stay frozen, just staring at the giant Pokémon.

_"Master!"_ Gardevoir's voice called him. _"We must escape! It's not safe here!"_ Gardevoir warns.

"R-right! Vulpix, Grovyle!" Kei called the names of his Pokémon. Vulpix yelped in response, while Grovyle nodded it's head, signaling that they were ready to go. Kei smiled, but then noticed Kaido standing there.

"Kaido-san?" Kei called out to Kaido.

"You get going, kid. I'm staying right here." Kaido responses, to Kei's surprise. "I still have business to settle with that perv up there. So go on, and get out of here." Kaido said, "Plus, I'm gonna pay back for what did for me and my buddies."

Kei understands, stands up, with Gardevoir in his arms in bridle position, and begins to run, followed by Vulpix and Grovyle. While in his arms, Gardevoir remained quiet. She was blushing, for some reason, and felt her heart racing.

Meanwhile, Cruz noticed Kei and his Pokémon making their escape.

"I don't think so!" Cruz shouts and begins running towards them, only to be stopped by the hunter. "Your business is with me, remember?" Kaido asked Cruz, with a grin.

Meanwhile, Garchomp once again uses Flamethrower to attack its enemies. Dragonite swiftly avoids getting hit. In response, Dragonite fires a charged Hyper Beam at Garchomp. It scores a direct hit. An explosion occurs. Dragonite holds his position, waiting for the smoke to clear. So does everyone else.

Suddenly, another Flamethrower shoots out from the smoke, and hits Dragonite. It sent him barreling up into the sealing of the cave, and then he fell, unconscious to the ground.

"Dragonite!" Hana cried and ran toward her Dragonite to check up on it.

"Dammit! How can it be so powerful!" Ryan bellowed. Then, but noticed that Raichu and Blaziken were heading right toward Garchomp. They jumped off before when the Flamethrower hit Dragonite, and now are going attack Garchomp.

Blaziken comes with a flying Blaze Kick, while Raichu goes in with a Iron Tail attack. Both score a direct hit on Carchomp's nose, but neither did any effect. But, they succeeds in making the giant Pokémon even angrier.

It violently raises its head, knock the two smaller Pokémon away, and then it uses Roar to blow them away. Blaziken and Raichu crash hard on the ground.

"Blaziken!" Sakio shouts.

"Raichu!" Ryan shouts too. Both trainers rush to their aid.

Seeing as those three are down, Garchomp sets its sights on Kei's group. Realizing where Garchomp's eyes were set, Kei stood there, paralyzed in fear of the mighty Pokémon. Gardevoir, sensing her master's despair, stares down the beast, only to see Garchomp ready another attack.

"No…" Cruz muttered, knowing full well was coming next.

Grovyle and Vulpix dash into danger, by charging towards the Giant Pokémon. Vulpix fires a Ember, while Grovyle leaps towards the beast with another Lead Blade, but the fire from Vulpix also had no effect, and Grovyle couldn't even make a scratch. Using its winged arm, Garchomp knocks Grovyle away and towards the ground. Grovyle managed to stay on its feet.

Garchomp then uses Dragon Rage, a powerful orange-red fire ball that causes a massive amount of damage, given its massive seize.

Gardevoir quickly moves up and creates a powerful Safeguard to protect her master, and her other Pokémon friends from the blast, despite her weakened state.

Even if it didn't directly hit them, the three trainers were blown away by the intense power of Garchomp's Dragon Rage. Even Kaido and Cruz were blown away by the winds of the colliding powers.

"Garchomp!" Cruz roared.

Grovyle, despite his reluctance, leapt out of the way with a squirming Vulpix in hand. Kei, having snapped out of his fear driven trance pleads with Gardevoir, "Gardevoir, please don't! You'll die!"

_"I… still have enough power to protect you... Master!" _Gardevoir spoke.

"But, your still wounded!" Kei points out.

_"These wounds... are nothing!"_ Gardevoir weakly boasts, or perhaps, and most likely, bluffed. She knows her wounds are serious, but there wasn't a time to worry about that, protecting her Master was the only thing she had on her mind.

Garchomp stops for a moment, only to release another Dragon Rage. Gardevoir, knowing that the shield wouldn't last, disperses it, and shot on Energy Ball, that made the blast bounce off, and hit an upper section of the wall, sending debris and other rocks tumbling down.

By sheer luck, none of the rumble fell on Kei or his Pokémon. Among the rumble and debris, there was a strange object that fell with them, but no one seemed to notice. Vulpix was getting scared, while Grovyle tries to remain calm.

Gardevoir, however fell faint. She began breathing deeply. She was loosing power rapidly.

"Gardevoir!" Kei cried in a panic. He ran over and caught Gardevoir, before she hit the ground.

_"I'm alright… I'm an unaturally powerful Pokémon, after all…"_ Gardevoir said, with a fatigued face.

"No matter how powerful you are, you can't go on like this!" Kei cried.

_"But… you done so much for me… how can I not repay such kindness…?" _Gardevoir asked.

"Please… just stay with me!" Kei begged, "That way, you can repay what you owe." Kei started crying again. Pretty soon, Gardevoir found herself crying too.

_"Master… I… I…"_ Gardevoir stuttered. She could sense Kei's ever raising sorrow. Soon enough, she began to feel the exact same sorrow. She had been happy being Kei's Pokémon, and she didn't want it end so suddenly.

Garchomp had other plans however. It was preparing one final attack. Energy for another Dragon Rage began forming inside Garchomp's month.

"Garchomp, stop this!" Cruz shouts. He had intended for Garchomp to destroy Kei's friends and their Pokémon. He did not want it to destroy Gardevoir, since he still wanted it.

"Way to go Doc! Now we're all doomed!" Kaido calls the doctor out, "You said yourself you couldn't control it yet. What made you think you could do it now?

Kei's friends, and their Pokémon rush towards Kei and Gardevoir, hoping to, but not knowing how to help them. Even Grovyle and Vulpix rushed to their master aid. Kei closes his eyes, waiting for death to come to him, until a shiner forced his eyes open. It was the same object. It looked like a grey ball, with a large dark blue jewel embedded in it.

Kei, for some reason, reaches for it, hypnotized by this glowing light. Gardevoir, who had noticed it too, was also hypnotized by this light. Her hand reached for the ball. Vulpix and Grovyle were stunned in confusing.

"_… _**_Fusion_**_…_" the Pokémon Trainer, and his Pokémon say in unison. Once they touch it, Garchomp unleashed a super charged Dragone Rage, launched at the two, however, glowing blue shielded them from the powerful beam. It quickly disappeared soon after, while the light grew brighter each second. Their friends were also stunned by the light of which engulfed Kei and Gardevoir.

"Kei!" Ryan cried.

"Gardevoir!" Hana cried out as well.

Sakio remained silent, while shielding his eyes from the intensity of this light, just as the other did. Kaido and Cruz were also caught in awe of the awesome light.

"What the hell…" Kaido muttered. Cruz left his jaw hanging open.

The mysterious shinning light also began healing the injured Pokémon allies, during this battle.

Finally, the light vanishes, only to leave behind a mysterious figure. It had a radiant glowing aura surrounding.

It was a tall humanoid creature with completely white skin, similar to that of Gardevoir, but its appearance is vastly different.

The white gown covering its legs, now became a part a dark green long coat, which covered its arms and figures, in a similar fashion to Gallade, the male final form of Ralts. There are red fin-like horns popping out of its back. It also had green boots, with a very sleek design. The humanoid wore a green sleek mask on its face, with the same jewel embedded on the brow, with light green long hair flowing behind its head. Its eyes were closed for a moment, but it soon opened its eyes, revealing them to be bright purple.

These purple eyes glare down at the Giant Pokémon, Garchomp.

* * *

BW: And that's it. This happens the be an action prologue, where something exciting happens right at the beginning. You'll see the true chapter 01 some time soon, or if at all. Anyway, see ya.


	2. Chapter 1: Kei and Ralts

**Pokémon: Fusion Light chapter 01: Kei and Ralts**

BW: Hey, me again. This is the first chapter. For real's this time. Reintroduction of the main characters, plot elements revealed, blah blah, yadda yadda. Hope you enjoy it.

**(I don't own Pokémon or its other content, but I own the OC's)**

* * *

In the Hoenn Region, Several days before these events (from the prologue), we come upon a Ralts, being chased by an unknown assailant. The assailant uses his Salamence to fly over Ralts' head, trying to scare it. With almost no options, Ralts had to hide somewhere where this human wouldn't find her. She found a tree to hind behind. She hid quickly and quietly.

The Pokemon Hunter approaches. Salamence flow back to its master. The Pokemon groans with ire.

"Don't worry Salamence. Ralts can't have gone too far." said the Hunter. The hunter was a long black haired man, who wore a black jacket, gray pants, and black boots. They call him Kaido, an infamous Pokemon Hunter.

Ralts, while in hiding shivers in fear. Ralts, using the red horn on her head could easily sense hostility coming the hunter and his Salamence. She was too scared to move. She tried not to make sound.

_"S-someone... help me..."_ Ralts thought, while hiding.

However, Salamence, having had enough training from Kaido to hear even the littlest of sounds, managed to hear the silent whimpers of the timid Pokemon. It uses Dragon Tail to knock the tree Ralts was hiding behind down.

"There you are." Kaido's voice said, "Nice work Salamence." Kaido complented his Pokemon. Salamence lets out a loud bark in response.

Ralts continues to shiver and whimper. "Ral... Ral..."

"Now, now Ralts, don't give us any trouble. My client is interested in raising a Ralts, and your only one around here. What I need you to do is come quietly, and you'll won't get hurt, okay?" Kaido said to Ralts. However, Ralts tried to run away again. Salamence flew over head, and lands right in front of the frighten Pokemon.

Ralts stops cold in her tracks. Salamence growled at her, and gave her a menacing stare that said, "Move, and I'll eat you!"

"Aw, now that just hurt my feelings." Kaido sarcastically said, walking over to Ralts. "Guess I'll have to make sure you behave."

Ralts was trapped. In just a few short moments, she would be captured by this man, and his equally scary Pokemon. Her emotions begin to rise uncontrollably. Ralts' body begins to glow a light green color. This told Kaido that Ralts is about to attack, and he was in trouble.

"R-r-r-r-r... **_RAAAALLLL!_**"

"Oh, shi-" Kaido halted.

**_BOOM!_**

Suddenly, a huge explosion had occurred in the forest.

Moments later, Kaido found himself unconscious after what had just taken place. All that was there around him was a somewhat scorched earth, and trees bend out of shape due to the explosion. Luckily for him, Salamence protected him against Ralts' explosion, by shielding itself, and his master.

"What the hell...?" Kaido muttered as he awoke. Salamence removed himself from Kaido. Salamence then whimpered with worry.

"Thanks for savin' my hide, Salamence. I'd prabably be burnt toast if it wasn't for you." Kaido thanked his Pokemon. Salamence gave a low bark. He took out Salamence's Poke Ball. "Time for some rest. Ya did great today." Kaido said, and sends Salamence back to it's ball.

"Now then, where did little Ralts get to?" Kaido asked himself, as he stood. Ralts was nowhere to be seen. She must've escaped after the explosion she caused. How was Ralts even able to do that? While it's true that most Psychic Pokemon can use Explosion as a Move, he didn't know that a Pokemon like Ralts could use it as well.

In fact, normal Ralts' couldn't learn something as powerful as explosion. This Ralts, the one Kaido is chasing, is special somehow. His client would be pleased to hear this news.

**(-Meanwhile-)**

Meanwhile, somewhere nearby, a ten year old Pokemon Trainer, who had started his journey two month ago, is walking the path on the road. The young Trainer had short bluish purple hair, and sky blue eyes, and wore a short sleeve yellow jacket, black undershirt, and white shorts and shoes. This boy's name is Kei, a young and inexperienced trainer, who still only has his Starter Pokemon, Treecko.

Kei was traveling on his own, when suddenly, he heard a faint cry.

_"Help... me... help... me..."_ cried a small voice, that echo in Kei's head.

"Huh?" Kei gasps, as soon he heard it. He stopped dead in his tracks. "H-Hello?" Kei uttered.

_"Help me..."_ the voice repeats.

"Where are you?" Kei asked the voice.

_"Help me..."_ it repeats again. That voice suddenly echoed into Kei's head, but he knows it came from somewhere. It sounded like he came from the forest to the side of the road. He could feel it. Someone was calling for help, and he was going to answer that call.

Kei rushes into the forest to find that someone. He began his search into the forest. He looked and looked, but couldn't anything, much less anyone. Finally his search was concluded, when the boy found an injured Ralts.

"What happened...?" a distraught Kei asked.

_"Help me..."_ the same voice, Ralts' voice echoed into Kei's mind once more, as it looked up at Kei, with its bright red eyes. Ralts was speaking telepathically to Kei. Ralts soon faints afterwards.

""H-hold on! What'll I- uh!" Kei stammered and shuddered in a panic. He didn't know what to do in a situation like this, obviously.

Moments later, Kei is carrying the injured Pokemon in his arms to get help. He's running by the way, since he needed to hurry.

"This is a Ralts, isn't it?" Kei asked, and took out his Pokedex.

"Ralts: the feeling Pokemon. Ralts is a timid Pokemon who rarely approach humans. It can use the horns on its head to detect human emotion. If it senses negative emotion, such as hostility, then it will run and hide, but if it senses positive feelings, such as happiness, and optimism, it may approach humans." the Pokedex explains to Kei.

After which, Kei puts the Pokedex back into his pocket. "I wonder, what could've happened to it." Kei wonders.

"WATCH OUT!" called human's voice from behind Kei. Kei quickly turned around to see a boy, who looked to be a couple years older than him, riding uncontrollably on an orange bike. He had dark brown hair and chocolate brown eyes, and wore a white shirt, with a red outline, and red stripes running down the front, and black pants.

By relax due to the sudden surprise, Kei ducks down unconsciously. "Whoa!" Kei yelped. He also shield Ralts in his arms.

"Whoooaaaaa!" the older brown haired boy exclaimed until he crashed into a tree. He is now collapsed near the tree, with his bike next to him.

"Are you okay?" Kei asked, while running to the older boy's side.

"Y-yeah..." the older boy answered, "What about you? I did almost run you over, after all. Hehe." the older boy chuckled.

"I'm okay." Kei replied, with a relieved smile.

"Ral..." Ralts moaned.

"Hey, what's wrong with that Ralts?" the older boy asked, noticing Ralts in Kei's arms.

"Oh, that's right! This Ralts needs help!" Kei alerted, "I need to get it to the next town over!"

"You need a ride?" the older asked, picking up his bike as he stood up, "There's a Pokemon Center nearby! My bike's a little squicky, but it should be fine." the older boy said.

"Uh... thanks." Kei said, albeit reluctantly after seeing this boy crash into a tree. Kei climbs on, holds onto the older boy, with one arm, and held Ralts in the other.

"Sorry to put you to the trouble." Kei apologizes.

"Don't worry about it. I was actually heading over there myself." said the older boy. Soon after, they road off.

**(-Later-)**

Later on, the two reach the Pokemon Center. The boys give the injured Pokemon to the Nurse Joy working there to get it examined. The boys waited outside in the lobby, while Ralts is being treated.

"I wonder if Ralts is alright." Kei wonders to himself, worryingly.

"Like I said, don't worry about it. they'll take care of Ralts, I'm sure." the older boy assured, with a smile.

"Thank you for all that you've done. I'm not sure I would've been made at the rate I was going." Kei said.

"No prob. By the way, my names Ryan. Nice to meet ya." Ryan introduced.

"I'm Kei. Nice to meet you too." Kei introduced himself.

"Kei, huh? You're a trainer, right?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah, but I'm just a beginner. I only started two months ago." Kei said, "And I still only got one Pokemon, and that's my starter Pokemon, Treecko."

"Ah, I see. I'm a trainer too, by the way. Not to brag, but I've been at it quite a while. About two years already." Ryan said.

"I thought so. It's no wonder you knew where this Pokemon Center was." Kei smiled. Ryan stared at Kei for a moment.

"Is something wrong?" Kei asked.

"Uh... No offense, but the moment I saw you, I thought you were a girl for a second." Ryan joked.

"Y-you really thought I was a girl?" Kei asked, discouraged, and embarrassed.

"W-well, its kind of hard to tell you part from a real girl, ya know." Ryan said, "You kinda, sort of, look like one. Hehe..." Ryan faintly chuckled.

"... I get that a lot actually..." Kei muttered. Ryan fell silent. Somewhere in his heart, Ryan felt if Kei was a real girl, he'd probably fall for him. As incoherent it was, he decided to leave at that.

Nurse Joy suddenly shows, with Ralts fast asleep in her arms.

"Ralts is feeling better now." she informed, "I think it was just exhausted."

"Thank goddess." Kei sighed in relief. He took Ralts from the Nurse, and caressed her in his arms.

"See, everything's okay." Ryan winked, "But the weird things is; what happened to it that it would end up like this?"

"I was wondering the same thing." Nurse Joy said,

"Excuse me!" called a girl's voice.

Kei, Ryan, and Nurse Joy turned to see a girl with pale brown hair, and green eyes. She wore green jacket, black shirt, and a grey skirt, with the matching shoes. She looked about the same age as Ryan. In fact, she was all to familiar with Ryan.

"Welcome Miss-" Nurse Joy was about to say, "Hana?" Ryan exclaimed, cutting her off.

"Whoa, Ryan, what a surprise. I thought I saw a rundown old bike outside. Still staying alive?" Hana asked, in an unfeminine tone.

"Yep, that's you alright. Rude as ever, and just as tomboyish." Ryan commented, only to receive a swift kick to the stomach from Hana, who magically appear right in front of him. Ryan fell back as soon as she kicked him.

"Now who's the rude one?" Hana asked, with a scowl. That's when she noticed Kei, who was standing next to Ryan after she picked him. "Who's this? Your girlfriend?" Hana asked, with her angry disposition disappearing, and turned into curiosity.

"Girl..." Kei uttered, with embarrassment. Yet another person mistook him for a girl today. He couldn't quite help it, since he kind of looks like a girl.

"GIRLFRIEND?" Ryan snapped as he instantaneously stood up, "Are you blind? That's a boy right there!"

"A boy? Oh..." Hana uttered, "... I didn't know you swung that way."

"I DON'T!" Ryan snapped, "Geez... don't jump to conclusions."

"Anyway, I'm an old friend of Ryan's. I'm Hana. Nice to meet you." Hana formally introduces herself to Kei, while ignoring Ryan, "He can be trouble, but try not to let it bother you."

"Listen when I'm talking!" Ryan yelled. He didn't like to be ignored.

"Ral... ral..." the sleeping Ralts mumbled.

"Oh, Ralts is waking up!" Kei exclaimed, who was the first to notice.

"Ralts?" Hana asked.

"Look what you've done now." Ryan jeered to Hana.

"Wha- ME?" Hana bellowed.

Ralts wakes up from the loud noise from the two trainers yelling at each other. With her bright red eyes hidden beneath her "helmet", she looks up to a face of a young purple haired human.

"Hello there." the human greeted gently.

"_Ral?_" Ralts blushed. She turned her head, mostly due to the shock of seeing another human.

"Aw~ I haven't seen a Ralts in ages. They're always so cute." Hana smiles.

"Heh, yeah." Ryan said, "Hey, by the way, what're you even doing here, anyway?" Ryan irritably asked.

"Actually I believe your here for Hitmontop, right, Miss Hana?" asked Nurse Joy.

"Oh, yeah, that's right. Hitmontop looked kind of sick a while back, so I left him with Nurse Joy here." Hana said.

"You don't need to worry. Hitmontop is doing fine, and very healthy." the kind nurse said, "I'll go get him for here." Nurse Joy said, and walked to the back of the Center.

"Thanks!" Hana called to her as she left. "So, who's up for story telling?" Hana asked Ryan and Kei.

"Right, well, to begin with..." Ryan began. He knew that meant she was curious about Kei, and Ralts. He explain to her what happened, and how he met the young trainer and the injured Ralts.

"Oh, that poor little Ralts." Hana pitted the small Pokemon.

"Yeah, I think it might've been chased, or something." Ryan said.

"It must've been a Pokemon Hunter." said a voice from behind. It was boy, probably a year older then Ryan and Hana, with red hair, and orange eyes. He wore a red t-shirt, white vest, and blue jeans, with black shoes.

"Pokemon Hunters?" Kei asked. Hearing about this for the first time is beginning to scare him. He unconsciously held Ralts tightly.

"Sorry about that, I couldn't help overhearing." he said.

"That's alright, but who are you and how would this involve the infamous Pokemon Hunters?" Ryan asked.

"I'm Sakio. I hear a lot of rumors around on my travels." Sakio introduced himself, "Anyway, those Hunter have been more active in hunting down Pokemon lately. It's mostly because some incredibly powerful Pokemon have begun to surface." Sakio deduced.

"I've heard about that too. Pokemon Hunter! What about bunch of creeps." Hana jeered.

"Their more then just creeps, their total scum!" Ryan also jeered.

"Um... what're Pokemon Hunters?" Kei asked, feeling nervous.

"You really are a newbie trainer. Pokemon Hunters are people who hunt and capture Pokemon, and sell them to someone who is willing to buy them." Hana explained.

"There's even a group called Team Rocket, who are thieves who steal Pokemon, regardless if they were caught or not. There are even independent Hunters out there. Either way, you have to watch yourself with them." Ryan also explained.

"That's... that's horrible." Kei said, feeling sick just thinking about.

"That's not the worst of it. I hear, Team Rocket performs experiments on them to either make them stronger, or for their own twisted research." Sakio said, with an angry expression.

"You sound like you come from experience." Ryan said, "Just how do you know about Team Rocket? Not that I wanna know myself."

"Let's not get into that. Just be glad that Ralts is safe." Sakio said.

Kei looks down to Ralts. Ralts was sensing the tense vibe in the air with her horn, and she wasn't liking it. Neither was Kei for that matter. Being a new trainer and hearing all of this in one day can be pretty scary, as far as Kei was concerned.

"Who would hunt down a defenseless Ralts like that?" Hana asked, "If I catch them, I'll throttle them myself!" she swears in a serious tone, and with serious expression at that.

"Easy tiger, no need to go on a killing spree." Ryan said to Hana, "Still, it must've been pretty valuable for a Pokemon Hunter to be after Ralts." Ryan commented.

"It's a she, actually." Kei brought up, surprising Ryan and Hana.

"You can tell that without using a Pokedex?" Ryan asked, with a stunned look on his face.

"Yeah, my parents study breeding and behavior patterns, just like a few other professors in the world. I sometimes helped out with their research. I kind of picked up on how to tell the sexes of Pokemon. Well, the ones that couldn't be told apart, anyway."

"That's an interesting skill to have." said Nurse Joy's voice, as she walked up to the group, with a Poke Ball in hand. "Excuse me. I hope I didn't interrupt anything important."

"No, your time is impeccable." Sakio said.

The Nurse giggled to that comment. She then turned to Hana, and hands her the Poke Ball.

"Here's your Hitmontop. Sorry for the wait." the Nurse apologized.

"No problem." Hana said, taking the Poke Ball housing Hitmontop inside, "Thanks for looking after Hitmontop." she thanked.

"It's my pleasure to help Trainers and their Pokemon." Nurse Joy said to Hana, and then turned to Kei, "I suggest to keep Ralts with you, so that she doesn't get into anymore trouble."

"Huh? M-me?" Kei uttered, to his confusion. He feels Ralts' little hands (if she had any hands) clutching onto his jacket.

"Ral... Ral..." Ralts whimpered. She didn't want to be left alone again, lest that man and his Salamence from before find her again.

"Doesn't look like Ralts wants to stay away from you." Ryan said, with a smirk.

"She must've been so alone when she was attacked." Hana said, with sadness in her voice.

"So what'll it be kid? You gonna take her or what?" Sakio asks Kei.

Kei had to make an important decision. But, he already knows what to do, and knows he can't leave Ralts all alone, but is it the right decision? Here is what his heart tells him.

"Yes." Kei said, full heartedly. Ralts looks up at Kei's face. Just by reading the expression on his face, she could tell that he was serious. In his heart, he promise to take care of her, as best he could.

"Nice choice man." Ryan said.

"That was beautiful!" Hana cheered, "Ryan, if you leave this boy alone, I'm gonna hurt you!" Hana threatened Ryan.

"What? Why me? The kid can take care of himself!" Ryan exclaimed.

"But you can't leave your _boyfriend_ to raise Pokemon on his own, right?" Hana barked back.

"Boy-!" Kei froze, with his face turning red with embarrassment again.

"Boyfriend?" Sakio asked, with a snarky tone.

"So, there are people like that in the world after all?" Nurse Joy naively asked.

"Oh, you lie so bad! Look, I told you, I don't swing that way!" Ryan yelled. Then he turned to Sakio, who had smirk on his face, "Don't you get any funny ideas!" he snapped at him.

"I didn't say anything. I'm knew to this cast of characters, since it's only "the first chapter"." Sakio said.

"What're you talking about!" Ryan barked to Sakio. Before they even knew it, the tense air began to shift into a pleasant atmosphere, with laughing and non-hostile bickering between new friends.

Hana was laughing at the two boy who were bickering with each other, along with Nurse Joy. Kei had smile on his face. For some reason, it felt like he and others have always been friends, despite being strangers. Maybe our little friend Ralts had a little something to do with it, but why dell on it right now? Let's enjoy the moment right, right here.

_"Thank you..."_ said that same voice, Ralts' in Kei's head. Kei's eyes widen when he heard it. This time it sounded faint. Kei once again looks down to Ralts, to see her fast asleep in his arms, and against his chest. Even though Ralts, Kei wonders, how strong is Ralts?

* * *

BW: AND that ladies and gentlemen, is how our heroes met. That took a while. Anyway, stay toned to the next chapter! See ya.


	3. Chapter 2: New Party

**Pokémon: Fusion Light chapter 02: New Party**

BW: Hey, readers, me again here. This is chapter 02. We're about learn more about Kei and friends today. Are we ready? let's do it!

**(I don't own Pokémon or its other content, but I own the OC's)**

* * *

After his encounter with Ralts, Pokemon Hunter Kaido decided to contact his client about Ralts' mysterious ability.

"Are you sure the Ralts you found could do that...?" Kaido's client asked, via communication device.

"Yes. I saw it with my very own eyes. It escaped after that." Kaido informed.

"I see... very interesting..." the client whispered.

"I don't know if it was using the move itself, or if was just its Psychic ability going haywire."

"It was most likely its Psychic powers going out of control due to extreme emotions..." the client cuts in, "But we can't rule out the possibility that there is something special about that Ralts. In any case, you are to bring me that Ralts, effective immediately."

Kaido chuckled, "Here I thought you didn't care where I had to find one."

"I care about this one. Now hurry up!" the client demanded.

"Understood." Kaido acknowledges, and shuts off his communication device. Kaido then takes out a Poke Ball, and releases a Houndoom.

"Houndoom, see if you can't pick up Ralts trail." Kaido orders his Houndoom. It gives a low bark, and immediately begins the search.

**(-Some time later: At the Pokemon Counter-)**

Outside the Pokemon Center, Kei and his new friends decide to host a party to honor Ralts' recovery.

"Okay, to start with, let's introduce all of our Pokemon!" Hana announced.

"Well, that's all well and good, but..." Ryan said, while glancing at Sakio, "Why is he here?" he asked.

"What, am I that unwanted?" Sakio asked, "I'm all hurt now."

"Well, you certainly don't have any reason to hang out with a bunch of misfits like us."

"Actually, I thought hanging out with you guys might kinda fun." said Sakio.

"Oh, great." Ryan sighed.

"Enough wasting time!" Hana yelled, "C'mon let's go! All together now!" she cheered seconds later.

"Sigh~! Okay, here we go!" Ryan said, putting on a smile, and then with the others, released their Pokemon for the introductory party. Ryan and Hana were the first to let their Pokemon out of the Balls.

Ryan's Pokemon were: Raichu, Pidgeotto, Bulbasaur, Linoone, and Beedrill.

"Wow, that's an interesting team of Pokemon there. Now it's my turn." Hana said, and one by one, releases her Pokemon.

Hana's Pokemon: Geodude, Primeape, Phanpy, and of course, Dragonite and Hitmontop.

"Dude! Your Mankey evolved into a Primeape? I heard those guys are hard to control!" Ryan said, in surprise.

"Oh, don't worry, I trained Primeape to be a good boy. Isn't that right, Primeape?" Hana asked to her Primeape, to which it happily grunts back.

"Unbelievable. You even got a Dragonite." Ryan said.

"Dragonite and I have been together for a long time! Remember his pre-evolved form?"

"Oh, so Dratini evolved too." Ryan said, "Sorry."

"It's okay. Your stupid, so it's to be expected." Hana said.

"I'm not stupid!" Ryan retorted.

"Okay, enough flirting you two, it's time for me to show off my Pokemon." Sakio said.

"We are not flirting!" the two retorted.

"Time to come out; Blaziken, Arcanine, Magby, Cyndaquil!" Sakio shouts, as he releases all of his fire-type Pokemon.

"All of your Pokemon are fire-types?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah, I've got a few others back home, but this is the pack I'm traveling with at the moment." Sakio answered.

"You've got more? And all of them are fire type?" Kei asked. He had Ralts with him, resting in his arms. Ralts hasn't fully recovered yet.

"Not all trainers just catch random types of Pokemon, you know." Ryan explained to Kei.

"Yeah. Sometimes, you'll see trainers who focus on specific types, like water, or flying types. In my case, it's fire." Sakio said, "I may not look like it, but I've got a really fiery personality."

"I see." Kei said.

"So, what about you? Aren't gonna introduce your Pokemon?" Hana asks to Kei.

"Oh, right!" Kei exclaimed. Seconds later, he took out one Poke Ball, and lets out his single Pokemon, Treecko.

"Tree!" Treecko exclaimed upon release. He looks at his master. He also could notice of Ralts.

"Treecko, this is Ralts." Kei introduces Treecko to Ralts. He kneeled down, and gently let Ralts down, eye to eye level with Treecko. "We'll be taking care of Ralts from now on, okay?" Kei informed his starter Pokemon. Treecko agrees.

"Ral...?" Ralts looks at Kei, confused.

"It's okay, Ralts. He's your new friend." Kei assures her, with a sincere smile. Ralts' cheeks went a slight color of red. She looked away, giving Kei some slight confusion.

Ralts looks to Treecko a moment later, only to be surprised by Hana's Primeape, who appears from out of nowhere, behind Treecko.

"PRIMEAPE!" Primeape shouted, with an oddly happy face. This scares Ralts enough to leap back into Kei's arms. Treecko had a sweatdrop behind his head when he witnessed this scene.

"Ral! Ral!" Ralts cried.

"Ralts, what's the matter?" Kei asks Ralts, with a mixture of surprise and concern.

"I thought you said that thing was properly trained." Ryan said.

"Yeah, and its house broken. That was just its way of saying hello." Hana claimed.

"That was a little too neighbor-like you know." Ryan said.

"How long did take for you to train a Primeape like that?" Sakio wonders.

Ralts was still clinging to Kei. Given how shy Ralts usually is, it's understandable.

"It's okay, Ralts. He won't hurt you. Primeape was just saying hi." Kei said to Ralts, to rest her frightened state.

"Ral?" Ralts whimpered.

"Everyone else wants to say hi, too. Look." Kei said, urging Ralts to look behind her. She did just that, and sees the other smaller Pokemon behind. Each of them greet her pleasantly.

"Raichu!" "Bulbasaur!" "Linoo!" "Pidge!" "Phanpy!" "Magby!" "Cyndaquil!" "Hitmontop!" each of the small Pokemon say their version of hello to Ralts. Using the horn on her head, Ralts could detect positive feelings coming from them. Kei also wanted Ralts to makes friends with them, even Primeape.

Ralts finally steps down so she could talk and play with the other smaller Pokemon. Primeape and Arcanine decide they want to join in on the fun too. The Pokemon soon begin to play a game of tag. Arcanine scoops up Raichu, Bulbasaur, Cyndaquil and Ralts, and began running around with the small Pokemon riding on its back, while Primeape gives chase, since he was "it".

"Aw, isn't that cute. They've already become friends." Hana said.

"I don't think we can worry about those guys trying getting along any time soon." Sakio said.

"This is a great scene. Pokemon playing together just paints the perfect picture." Ryan said, "Don't you think so, Kei?" he asked Kei. He noticed that Kei staring off into space.

"Kei-kun, is something wrong?" Hana asked.

"Nothing. It's just my first time seeing so much Pokemon at one time." Kei answered, "It's only been two mouth since I started. And I haven't really seen that much Pokemon before, other than the few kept at my parents lab."

That's when Sakio got curious, "You said that your parents do research on Pokemon breeding and behavior patterns, yeah? Would their names happen to be Ken and Izumi Knight?"

"Yeah." Kei answered, "I guess I never full introduced myself; my full name, is Kei Knight."

"Wow! So, your parents are Kenji and Izumi Knight? For real?" Ryan asked, astonished.

"What? Are Kei-kun's parents famous or something?" Han asked.

"You really are that blind, aren't you?" Ryan said to Hana.

"Although not as well known as a Pokemon Professor, the Kei's parents are known for their field of research with Pokemon. They research not only Pokemon breeding, but also their behaviors, and make it a point to interact with them personally, just as Professor Birch does."

"Yeah, exactly! Dude, you're like a walking encyclopedia." Ryan said.

"Yeah, you'd think he'd be some special agent or something." Hana said.

"Now how did you come with something like that?" Ryan asked Hana.

"Well hey, if I'm going some _special agent_, I might as well be a walking _encyclopedia_, right?" Sakio sarcastically remarks.

"Yeah, funny." Ryan remarks.

Soon the entire gang of Trainers began laughing together.

Meanwhile, Kaido approaches the Pokemon Center with his Houndoom. Houndoom managed to pick up Ralts' trail, and each second draws him closer to Ralts and her new friends.

Houndoom suddenly dashes forward, this meant that it found Ralts nearby. Kaido follows close behind. With Houndoom hiding in the bushes and him behind the trees, Kaido spots the party, and grins.

"Finally found you, Ralts." Kaido whispered.

After meeting and making some new friends, Kei is about to get his second Pokemon, Ralts, who was found injured and exhausted.

"It's time Ralts. Are you ready?" Kei asked Ralts. Kei takes out an empty Poke Ball. Ralts knows that he doesn't want to force her if she doesn't want to go with him, but she felt hesitant about it.

"It's okay Ralts. As soon as you enter, I'll let you out, so..." Kei said.

Ralts looks to Treecko, who nods to her that's it's okay. Treecko, even though his master is still inexperienced and only has him, knows that he won't mistreat his Pokemon. Ralts sensed that feeling coming from Treecko, and decided the enter the Pokemon.

"Here's your new home, Ralts." Kei said to Ralts. Kei is now about use the empty Poke Ball to, so to speak, capture Ralts, until he notices something wrong with Ralts. She was trembling with fear.

"Ralts...?" Kei asked, until something tackled him from behind, making him drop his Poke Ball. It was a certain Houndoom. After a surprise tackle Houndoom doubled back away from a stunned Kei.

"Ral!" Ralts cried, and ran over to Kei, leading Treecko and the smaller Pokemon gather in front of her in a guard like position for their new friend.

Houndoom growled at the Pokemon.

"What the...?!" Ryan exclaimed at the sight of the sudden attack.

"It's a Houndoom! What going on?" Hana asked, in shock.

"I'll tell you what's going on; we've got an uninvited guest." Sakio said, look behind the group. Ryan and Hana turn around to see the black haired Pokemon Hunter, Kaido advancing forward.

"Sorry for crashin' the party kids. But, I've got some business with that Ralts over there." said the hunter. Ralts knew this man all too well, as he was the same man who relentlessly chased after her before, and now he's back, just when Ralts thought she was safe. She began to tremble at the near sight of him.

"Who're you?" Ryan asked the hunter.

"The names Kaido. As you can tell, I'm a Pokemon Hunter. And, as I just told you, I'm here for Ralts." Kaido introduced.

"So, you're the one who was hunting Ralts down!" Hana yelled at the Hunter, "How dare you frighten and hunting down innocent little Pokemon?!"

"It's part of business. My client really wants a Ralts of his own, so I'm here to make sure his dream comes true." Kaido answered.

"Business" my ass!" Hana retorted.

"So, why is it that your client's wants Ralts anyway?" Sakio asked.

"Who knows. I just do the dirty work, no questions asked. I don't care, as long as I get paid. As a Pokemon Hunter, it's my job to make sure they get the right Pokemon. If my client wants a Pokemon, I'll deliver it, by any means necessary. Now, if you don't mind, I'll be taking Ralts with me now." Kaido said.

"N-No way!" Kei said. He clung to Ralts, and hugged her tightly to his body. "I won't let you take Ralts! Ralts is my Pokemon!" Kei declares. Ralts looks up at Kei's face. She tell he was serious, even without using her feeling sensing horn.

"Listen kid, your making this harder than it needs to be." Kaido said, shrugging off Kei's words like it was nothing, but then a grin appeared on the hunter's face, "Then again, I like it better this way!" Kaido declared with a grin, and brought out his Pokemon.

"Steelix, Rhydon, Salamence! Time to rumble!" Kaido called as he summoned his Pokemon from their Poke Balls. These Pokemon are indeed, ready to rumble.

Ryan, Hana, and Sakio stand in front of Kei, with their Pokemon ready for battle as well.

"Kei, run! Don't worry about us. Just get as far away from here as possible!" Ryan orders to Kei, "We'll make sure he doesn't take a single step near Ralts."

"But, what about you?" Kei asks worryingly to his friends.

"Just like Ryan said, we'll make sure that creep doesn't come near Ralts." Hana said with a furious look.

"I know this usually isn't my style, but I think my friends are looking for some action." Sakio said, with angry smirk.

"Heh, bring it on half-pints!" Kaido called to the three trainers. And with that, a huge battle ensues.

**(-Meanwhile-)**

Meanwhile, in a dark room, a man is watching the events unfold through a monitor. He had a Fearow, tagged with a miniture camera around its neck, fly above the scene so he could watch everything. He orders Fearow to follow Kei and Ralts into the forest.

The man grins evilly, because his plans for Ralts are just around the corner, and is the Pokemon Hunter does his job well, his dreams will be fulfilled.

* * *

BW: And we'll stop here. I know this chapter is kinda short compared to the others, but I feel satisfied with this. Sorry it could so long to finish this one. I'm not making any promise, but I'll try make the next chapter quick. Anyway, see you next time!


	4. Chapter 3: Point of View

**Pokémon: Fusion Light chapter 03: Point of View**

BW: Hey, readers, me again here, with chapter 03. I'm gonna try something new this time around. Well I tried it before, but I don't think I did very well with it. Anyway somebody suggested I do some POV action, I thought I'd try it out. Anyway, let's begin!

**(I don't own Pokémon or its other content, but I own the OC's)**

* * *

**(Ralts' POV)**

I've had a long and strange day. First, I was relentlessly chased by this really scary human and his Salamence. After that, I met a human boy, who was so such kinder then that other man. And then, I met more humans, who were also very kind. But, that boy; I can tell, he has no evil in his heart, without having to use my horn. He wants to take care of me, even when he only has one Pokemon.

Now, after making new friends with other Pokemon, that scary human from before is back.

"Now, hand over that Ralts." the man demanded.

"Over our dead bodies!" the brown haired girl, Hana yelled. She's kind of funny, but also nice. She doesn't like scary people like that man at all.

"Kei! What're you waiting for?! Get going!" another boy shouted to Kei, that really kind and caring boy. Earlier today, the brown haired boy named Ryan offered us a ride on a weird looking thing to something called a Pokemon Center.

"O-Oh, right...!" my would be master said, nervously, "Treecko let's go!" Kei ordered to Treecko. I cling tightly Kei. I don't wanna go with that scary man, and I don't wanna be apart from Kei either, but I don't know why.

"Don't worry, Ralts. I won't let that guy take you." Kei assured me. I found comfort in his words. Soon after, he ran, with Treecko following along.

I felt Kei's emotion as we run. He hopes that our friends will be alright, and was sorry he had to leave. I hope so too. Today was the first time I met humans like them, and I too made new friends with their Pokemon. I really hope they make it out okay.

**(Ryan's POV)**

I never thought I'd be doing this. I don't know how it happened, but I'm doing it anyway. Well, it doesn't really matter, 'cause I've got a friend in danger, and I'm not gonna lose here!

The three of us returned most of our Pokemon, and got ready for battle! My Raichu, Hana's Dragonite, and Sakio's fire Pokemon, Arcanine and Blaziken were all that stood in that hunter's way.

Time for us to show off our skills as Trainers!

"Raichu, go! Throwdown with Thunderbolt!" I order my Raichu to attack with Thunderbolt, and he sends it out at Kaido's Houndoom. But, using its agitily, Houndoom dodged the attack. Damn!

Meanwhile, Hana's Dragonite and Sakio's Arcanine and Blaziken fight with Kaido's other Pokemon, Steelix and Rhydon. Meanwhile Kaido, knowing that we're distracted, takes this chance to escape with his Salamence.

"He's getting away!" Sakio called out.

"I know! After him!" I replied, and we were all set to get after him, but Kaido's Houndoom, and the rest of his Pokemon got in our way.

"Damn!" I growl.

"Get out of our way!" Hana yelled. Man she is pissed. Then again, she never like Pokemon Hunters, even for a moment. One time, a Pokemon Hunter earlier stole her Draniti. She got it back, but she never let it go. Not surprising, really.

"Hana! You and Dragonite go on ahead! Sakio and I'll care of these guys!" I telled Hana, and was already getting ready to fly off with Dragonite.

"You don't need to tell me twice!" Hana boasts, and rode off with Dragonite. I was willing to bet, and I know, that Hana's Dragonite was the only one who could catch up to Kaido and his Salamence before he could catch up to Kei, Treecko, and Ralts. I just hope they're fast enough.

"Don't worry." said Sakio. Almost felt like he was reading my mind. "I'm sure that Hana and Dragonite can protect Kei and the other two." Saiko assured me. I start to crack a grin.

"Yeah, so let's kick some ass and celebrate later!" I declared, and our Pokemon went up again Kaido's remaining Pokemon.

**(-Middle of the Forest-)  
****(Kei's POV)**

Ralts is scared. I'm scared too, but Ralts is counting me and Treecko to protect her. I won't fail, no matter what.

Kaido and his Salamence are getting closer, judging from the roars we're hearing behind us. I push my legs as fast as they could carry me, meanwhile, holding Ralts tightly in my harms. Ralts clings to be for dear life as well. I can feel it.

Treecko follows along side me. I know it's only been two mouth since our journey began, but I think- no, I know Treecko won't abondan us. Treecko is loyal Pokemon, and even though I'm a novice Trainer, Treecko sticks by me, not matter what.

"Look out below!" Kaido's voice ringed in my eyes. Suddenly, a gust of wind pushes me, Ralts, and Treecko down. Salamence simply flew passed us with such force that we ended falling down. I was a bit stunned by the sudden attack and couldn't move.

Ralts was accidently thrown from me as we fell. Now she's a few feet ahead of me. "Ralts!" I cry.

**(Ralts' POV)**

I tried to get up, but that man and and his Salamence landed front of me, only a few feet away from me. I see the Scary Man grin evily at me. It's so frightening. I begin to whimper.

Upon hearing my cries, Kei found the strength to get up, and run towards me, and throw himself in front of me, shield me from the evil smile, and from the dangerous eyes of Salamence.

"What're you think doing?" the Scary Man asked Kei, "Move!" he demands.

"No!" Kei replied, making himself firm.

"I said move!" the man repeated. Kei still didn't move. "Listen, I don't like hurting little kids, especially girly types like you. Now, one more time, move!"

"I don't care what you do to me! I won't let have Ralts!" Kei declared to the man. His grin instantly become a frown. I felt a warm feeling from those words Kei said. My horn tells me, that Kei really wants to protect me.

"Alright. Then have your way." the man said, and then... "Salamence! Dragon Tail, let's go!" the man ordered his Pokemon, and suddenly, Salamence's tail glowed green, and he spun around to hit Kei with his Dragon Tail attack. Kei was thrown quite a distance.

"_No! Kei!_" I cried, and then tried to ran toward him, but the Scary Man caught me, and quickly scoops me up under his arm. He got me. No...

"Oops! Sorry little Ralts, but I have a cilent to satisfy. And your not going anywhere." The Scary said. I begin to squirm and cry. He ignored me and prepared to leave, but Kei wasn't going to let that happen.

"W-Wait..." Kei uttered as was barely able I stand up, thanks to these injures.

"Your still able to stand?" the man asked as he turned to face Kei.

"You're not taking... Ralts away! Ralts is my Pokemon!" Kei boasted.

"_Kei..._" I whispered. Once again, I'm overcome with this warm, just like before, and before all of this happened.

"Hahahaha!" Kaido laughed, "Is that so? I'd be impressed by your determination kid, but it ain't part of my job!"

"I could care less! Just give back Ralts!" Kei yelled.

"No, I think what your asking me to give you, is a death sentence." The Scary Man said, "Salamence! Headbutt, now!" Kaido orders to Salamence, and then Salamence charged toward Kei, head first, preparing to use his Headbutt move.

Oh no! Not again!

I averted by eyes. I couldn't watch Kei get hurt again, but Kei suddenly disappears from sight, and then Salamence hit a tree behind and went right through it. What just happened?

**(Kei's POV)**

I thought was done for. Salamence was coming, and I couldn't move. But suddenly, I felt something push me out of the way, before Salamence was able to touch me, let alone use his Headbutt on me.

"Huh!" Kaido gasped with surprise. It was Treecko. He saved me from Salamence's attack just now. Looks like he managed to get up after Salamence's flying assualt from earlier, too.

"Treecko!" I sigh in relief. Treecko looked back at me. I saw the look in his eye. They were filled with determination and will power. In that instant, I knew he had not forgotten what I said about taking care of Ralts. This would, protecting her as well, and that's where his determination came from.

"You little pest!" Kaido yelled. Treecko glared back him in response, and suddenly used Quick Attack on Kaido.

Quick Attack? I don't remember Treecko learning that Move before. He must've learned it to save me from Salamence. Either, it definitely works, because when he attacked Kaido, he dropped Ralts.

Treecko rushes over to Ralts to see if she's okay. "Tree?" Treecko said with concern. "Ral." Ralts nodded to him, confirming she was okay. Next on their concern list, was me.

I wobble over to Ralts and Treecko.

"Ralts... are you okay?" I asked Ralts. I finally fall to ground again, this time because of my loss of strength.

"Ral! Ral!" she cried. She tapped her small hands on shoulder, and frantically tried to nodge me.

"I'm alright. Don't worry about me. Hurry and run." I say to Ralts, but she wouldn't budge.

"Salamence!" Kaido called out to Salamence. The Hunter's Pokemon was about ready to come back.

"Ral, ral!" Ralts cried. She was scared, but she still wouldn't leave me.

Ralts, please... go." I begged Ralts, but she still didn't listen.

_"No..."_ I heard Ralts' voice echo in my head again. _"Please, don't die..." _she begged. Suddenly, she began glow and shimmer. A bright light was covering me. I could feel the pain going way in an instant.

_"... Don't die... Kei..."_

The light went, and then Ralts fainted.

"Ralts!" I cried.

"Was that... Healing Wish?" a drumbstruck Kaido asked.

"Ralts... you did that for me...?" I asked Ralts, but she wasn't awake, because she used that Healing Wish move.

Kaido was still stunned. He didn't expect Ralts to uses such as powerful move. Suddenly without warning, another gust of wind flew passed us.

"Kei!" I heard Hana's voice shout from above. She was riding her Dragonite. She and Dragonite flew down to us. "You guys okay?" she asked worryingly, as she stepped of Dragonite.

"Yeah, I'm fine, but Ralts..." I paused and down to Ralts. She was relieved to see me and Treecko okay, she noticed Ralts had fainted. She gave a nasty glare to Kaido.

"What did you do to Ralts!" Hana yells at Kaido.

"Tch... this blows. Salamence, we're pulling out!" Kaido said to Salamence, who had just landed from the sky. He mounted onto to his Dragon Pokemon, and they flew off.

"Hey! That's playing dirty! You coward!" Hana shouts.

"I'll let you go for today, but I'll be back!" Kaido promised as he retreated with Salamence. We'd meet again. I'm sure of it.

"Hmph! He'd better hope I don't catch him and send him off the hell!"

"Hana-san, thanks for coming to save us." I thanked Hana-san, trying to take her mind off of Kaido.

"No problem. What're friends for, right?" Hana-san asked me, to which I smile, "Now, let's back to the Pokemon Center!"

**(The Sky)  
****(Kaido's POV)**

Ralts... one surprise after another with this Pokemon. Ralts shouldn't able to use Healing Wish, right? First it uses Explosion, now Healing Wish? What's with this Pokemon? Never heard of a Ralts using either of these moves before.

Well, I can ponder this later. Right now, I gotta get my other Pokemon back. I found them still fighting with those punks. They seem to be doing well.

"Damn! This getting anywhere!" "We can win! We just gotta push harder!" those brats say to each other.

"I don't think so!" I announced as I made my enterance. Using my Poke Balls, I restored by Pokemon back into their balls, as me and Salamence flew passed them. Poor brats didn't even see me coming.

"Rest up guys, you earned it." I say to my Poke balls, with my Pokemon inside, "Sorry for leaving ya behind like that. Next we'll get 'em."

Though I say that, I didn't bother catching their Pokemon. They were strong, but I normally try to focus my efforts on catching the Pokemon I was requested by my cilent to capture. Speakin' of which, I'm going to need to contact my cilent about the new discovery that was made today.

**(Ryan's POV)**

"Damn, he got away!" I exlcaimed, when Kaido suddenly swooped down and got his Pokemon back.

"Don't worry. We'll get 'em next time. Let's just hope he didn't get Ralts." Sakio said.

"Don't worry about that." we heard Hana's voice come out. We turn to see her, Kei, Treecko, and especially Ralts. They were okay, but Ralts was passed out. We went back the Pokemon Center to get our Pokemon treated.

**(-Pokemon Center: Nightfall-)  
****(Kei's POV)**

We're bak at the Pokemon Center, and none of our Pokemon we're seriously hurt. Ralts woke up again too, and appears to be doing fine too. But, the move she used. Kaido said it was, Healing Wish?

"Ral! Ral!" Ralts cheerfully cried out.

"Ralts! Your okay!" I cry as well. We give each other a warm hug. I'm glad everything worked out in the end, but...

"So, Ralts can you use Healing Wish?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah." I awnsered.

"But, that's impossible. Even for Ralts. Only final form level Pokemon can do that. To think that Ralts is able to is..." Sakio felt scepticle. Even I'm surprised, but I saw it with my own eyes.

"Who cares! As long as that hunter didn't make off with Ralts, then why worry about some impossible Move?" Hana said.

"Yeah, but still..." Ryan paused.

"Healing Wish heals all wounds and eilments, but it causes the user to faint. It's no wonder Ralts was passed out when you got back." Sakio said.

"Even I find hard to believe." Nurse Joy said, "I'm sorry you all had to go through all of that. I'm also sorry I couldn't do anything to help."

"No worries. We can handle a few bad Pokemon." Ryan assured Nurse Joy.

"Yep! We're that badass!" Hana cheered. It's nice to see her so cheerful. Throughout that whole scenario, she was in a really bad mood. Now she's in a good mood again.

"We didn't get that much action in this chapter, though." Sakio said. Chapter?

"Hey, it's starting to get late." Ryan said.

"Yeah, you're right." Hana agreed.

"Would you like spend the night here? We have free rooms for travels." Nurse Joy suggests.

"Hmm... I was planning on leaving when I got my Hitmontop, but I guess there's nothing wrong with spending the night here." Hana said.

"Actually hoping to get back on the road after I dropped Kei and Ralts off here-" "You better not!" Hana cut Ryan off, "You said you would stay with Kei to help raise Ralts, remember!" Hana yelled to Ryan.

"I didn't say that!" Ryan retorted.

"C-C'mon guys. I'll be fine on my own, so you don't have to trouble yourself with-" "I don' tthink so mister!" Hana cut me off too, "Couples are supposed to stay together!"

Couple? I blush as soon I heard that word.

"Will you let that go!" Ryan retorts. He sighed a moment. I could sense his fruastration. He decided to change the subject, and looks to Sakio. "So, what's your excuse?" he asked him.

"Do I really need one?" Sakio asked, "Oh wait! Maybe I do; like watching you guys bicker like a married couple for starters."

"We're not a couple!" Ryan and Hana yelled to together. I lightly chuckle.

"All that aside. Isn't there something you need to do, Kei?" Ryan asked. That's right. There is something I need to do. This is important.

"Ralts..." I said. She understand, I'm sure. And I don't think either of could be happier this way. I take out a Poke Ball. This is it. I felt no hesitation in what I'm about to do. "Are you ready?"

"Ral!" she answered. _"I want to be together, with you."_ Ralts spoke in my mind.

"Me too." I smiled, and lightly tapped Ralts' head, and as red energy, she went into the Poke Ball. Now, she's with me, as my Pokemon. After capturing inside, I let her out.

"Ralts!" she called.

"Hi Ralts." I said. Seconds later, I let Treecko out as well.

"Tree!" Treecko called out upon release.

"Treecko, Ralts is coming with us. Look after her, okay?" I asked Treecko. He naturally agrees to it. He really is something. He was really amazing out there, too. I couldn't ask for a loyal friend like Treecko.

Everyone smiled around me.

"Alright. I feel satisfied now." Ryan said.

"Yeah, all of the crap went through today really was worth it to see this." Sakio said.

"Oh yeah!" Hana cheered, "Ryan, take good care of them, got it!"

"Why does it have to me?" Ryan complained. Everybody started laughing. This was probably the most eventful day ever, but just as Sakio said, it was worth it, because, I have a new Pokemon friend.

That night, we went bed in the travelers rooms that Nurse Joy suggested.

**(-Travelers Room: Night time-)**  
**(Ralts' POV)**

I've had a long and strange day. First, I was relentlessly chased by this really scary human and his Salamence. After that, I met a kind human boy, named Kei. He and his friends protect me, and now, I've become one of his only Pokemon, and he is my Master.

He let me out of his "Poke Ball" after capturing me inside. Now, we can sleep together in the same. I feels kind of cramped in there, though. I'd rather be outside then inside a Poke Ball.

Every time I'm with him, I feel at ease, and there's always a warm feeling inside. I wanted to stay with him, and now I can. I'm really happy right now. But, I also want to be of more help to him too, instead of being such a timid coward, like I was today.

I... I... I feel strange all of sudden... What's happening...? I feel like my power is growing, and my body is being effected by it... a light covers my body as I begin to black out, if only for a moment...

... Am I... evolving...? Master...

* * *

BW: And the ends chapter 03. After a long chase, and rough battle, Ralts, who is apparently a powerful little Pokemon, has become Kei's second Pokemon, but something strange happens tonight. Is Ralts really evolving? So soon? Toon in next time on Pokemon: Fusion Light!


	5. Chapter 4: Evolved? Secrets Unveiled

**Pokémon: Fusion Light chapter 04: Ralts evolved? Secrets unveiled **

BW: Hey, readers, me again here, now with chapter 04. Some secrets will be revealed, especially about Sakio, since one reviewer is actually a little curious about him, and why he's there in the first place. Now then, without further delay, onward my good readers!

**(I don't own Pokémon or its other content, but I own the OC's)**

* * *

After todays events, with Pokemon Hunter Kaido appearing, and Kei becoming Ralts' master after a series of chases and battle, everyone sleeps well tonight after a long and strange. However, Ralts remains awake.

She watches her Master's sleeping face. She's happy to be with him, but she also wishes that she could be more useful to him, instead of just simply cowering in the face of danger, and hopes that she can use her power to help Kei in time of need.

"I also want to be of more help to him too, instead of being such a timid coward, like I was today. Master..." Ralts thought. Suddenly, she felt a strange sensation. She felt her power rising, and it was somehow effecting her body as well. Could this be? Is Ralts evolving?

_"Master..."_

**(-The Next Morning-)**

_"Master..."_ echoed a familiar voice, _"Master..." _it repeats.

"Hmm... what's wrong, Ralts?" Kei asked, somebody who he though was Ralts. He rubs his eyes, murmuring slowly, as he lifts his head, but he one he did, he saw something strange.

A Pokemon, that looked similar to Ralts, but her has a white body, that looks as if she's wearing a tutu, and green legs, of which she is standing on, perfectly balancing on them. Her hair didn't cover her pure red eyes as much as Ralts' did, and reached down to hair shoulders. The two red horns, which were originally one horn, have shiftened position, and now look like hair pins.

_"Good morning, Master."_ the Pokemon telepathically spoke to a wide eyed Kei.

"R... Ralts...?" Kei mumbled, still dumbstruck. The mysterious Pokemon, who was originally Ralts, only giggled.

_"Silly Master. I am no longer Ralts. I am now Kirlia."_ Kirlia introduced, more to the point, reintroduced herself, and then, like a princess, bows before her Master, _"Thank you so much for what you did for me yesterday, I'm wholeheartedly grateful to you, and Treecko."_

"Kirlia...?" Kei uttered, still confused. He had no idea was going on. He could've sworn that Ralts wasn't like this yesterday, but could it be possible that she...

"Hey, Kei, you up yet?" Ryan's voice called, as he approached the door to Kei's room, and opened it, "C'mon, time for some morning- huh?" Ryan froze at the sight of Kirlia, who stood next to Kei's bed.

Kirlia turned, and polited bow to Ryan as well, _"Why, hello, Ryan."_ Kirlia greeted Ryan, using her telepathy, but then she realized, she made a mistake, _"Oh. I guess it should be 'good morning', since it still is morning."_

"Whoa! H-Hey, was that you?!" a shocked Ryan asked Kirlia.

_"Yes, that's right. I spoke. Telepathically that is."_ Kirlia said.

"W-What the... that's just..." Ryan stammered and studdered. He turned to Kei, hoping to that he might have a clue to how this happened.

"I-I don't know... when I woke, she was already..." Kei said. That's when it hit to get his Pokedex, and have it scan Kirlia

"Kirlia: the feeling Pokemon. It is the evolved form of Ralts. It is said that Kirlia's beauty grows whenever it feels positive feelings from its Trainer." the Pokedex explains.

**(-Later that Morning-)**

Later that morning, all the players gathers in the lobby.

"So, Ralts just up and evolved in the middle of the night?" asked Hana, surprised by this revelation.

"Well, that's the only explaination." Ryan said.

"Yeah, I was asleep the whole time, so I couldn't have known, but I think that's what happened to too." Kei said.

"But, Pokemon don't normally evolve that fast, right? How can she do it?" Hana asked.

"That's what I wanna know too." Ryan said.

"Well, I think it has something to do with that fact she was able to use Healing Wish." Sakio states. All eyes are him now, "Think about it. Ralts used a high level skill when Kaido showed up to take her back with him. She must also have an arsenal of other powerful moves on her list too."

"Kirlia, can you think any other moves before when were Ralts?" Kei asked.

_"Come to think of it, when I was a Ralts, I caused an explosion when that man was chasing me, before I met you."_ Kirlia said, once again telepathically, this time so everyone can hear, to their surprise.

"Whoa! I heard her voice! She's really talking!" Hana said, amazed.

"Yeah, in our heads." Ryan said.

"Why couldn't we hear her before though?" Hana asked.

"Must be because her powers were limited at the time. Remember, Ralts was the beginning stage, and she could only send psychic messages to one person at a time. Now, as Kirlia, she can do more. Right Kei?"

"Huh? Me?" Kei asked.

"Yes you. Hasn't Ralts only contacted you before?" Sakio said.

"Oh, that's right. Ralts was only able sent me messages. That's how we met." Kei said, remembering when he met Kirlia when she was a mere Ralts.

_"I remember as well. Back then, I was only able to speak to my Master."_ Kirlia said.

"But, now you can talk to everyone. Isn't that great, Kirlia?" Kei smiled. This gave Kirlia the feeling of Kei being proud of her for being able to speak to everyone with her psychic power.

She was happy to recieve such feelings from her master, such much that she started dancing, _"Master praised me. I'm so happy!"_ Kirlia cheered inside her head, but it looks everyone else heard her thoughts. Seems she couldn't keep her own thoughts hidden, due to her telepathy.

"Ain't that great Kirlia? Having your master praise." Ryan winked.

Kirlia blushed, _"D-Did I say that out loud?"_ she asked.

"You might have improved, but it looks like you still need a little practice, though." said Sakio.

_"It... it would seem so."_ Kirlia shyly said. Soon, everyone start joyfully laughing. However, Ryan stopped a few seconds later, and fixes his curiousity at the intellegent Sakio. How could he have figured out all of this? Everything he said about Kirlia has pretty much made sense, and has been currect so far. Plus, he seems to know more about recent Pokemon Hunter and Team Rocket activity then he let on. He decided to confront him on it, right here, and right now.

"Hey, Sakio?" Ryan called to Sakio.

"Yeah, what's up?" Sakio asked. This brought everyone's on as well.

"Well, there's something I gotta know. And I have to know it now." Ryan said.

"What, are you gonna propose? You should know, I'm not 'bottom' material." Sakio jokingly.

"Can't we drop that subject for once. Please...?" Ryan pleaded. He was getting tired of those jokes.

_"Um... Master, what does a 'bottom' mean?"_ Kirlia asked out of curiosity.

"Uhh... I don't know." Kei answered, and turned to Ryan, "Hey, Ryan, what does 'bottom' mean, anyway?" he asked him.

"I said DROP IT!" Ryan snapped.

"S-sorry." Kei apologized, flinching a little.

_"Please don't yell at my Master."_ Kirlia said.

Ryan took a deep breath, and said "Anyway... here's the real question. Now, I want you to be completely honest here. Don't try to dodge the question, or try to answer with something confusing. Got it?"

"Fine. Okay, let's here it."

"How do you know all of this?" Ryan asked, "How do you know what Kirlia is through right now? And how much do you know about the recent Pokemon Hunter activity? Not only that; but why did you come here in the first place?"

Thinking back on it, there was explaination as to why Sakio showed up at the Pokemon Center. He was just there.

"Is this some kind of quiz?" Sakio asked.

"Just answer!" Ryan demands. Sakio stayed quiet. This is a tense moment. Kei, Kirlia, and Hana felt the tension in the air. Then again, they too want to know why Sakio has this knowledge, and why he is here.

"So, you wanna know the truth?" Sakio asked. "Okay, I'll tell you. But, not here. Let's go to my room." Saiko said. Moments later, the group heads to Skaio's room in the living quarters.

"Everyone. I've made some refreshments for-" Nurse Joy finally showed up, but noticed that everyone was gone. "That's strange. I thought they were all here." she said.

**(-Sakio's Room-)**

Everyone gathered around Sakio's room.

"Okay. You wanna know the truth, right?"

"That's why I brought up the subject." Ryan said.

"Alright. I'll start by telling you why I came here." Sakio said, "I'm here to investigate something."

"Investigate?" Hana repeats.

"That's right. I've been sent here, to investigate the recently appearing Pokemon with incredibly abilities, like Krilia, and why Pokemon Hunters, like Kiado, and for the matter, Team Rocket, are after them." Sakio explains, "As to how I know about Kirlia's powers, she's obviously not the first Pokemon with unusual powers showing up."

"So, you've been invetigating about more then just Kirlia's case." Ryan said.

"Yeah. Well, I'm not the only one. I just heard recently about an explosion happening somewhere a little far from here." Sakio explains.

_"That explosion was my doing."_ Kirlia said.

"Exactly." Sakio replies.

"Well, it only makes sense. I guess." Hana said. She sounded somewhat weak.

"Hana, have you been paying any attention?" Ryan asked Hana.

"Yes, I have." Hana replied, annoyed.

"Okay, just pipe down." Ryan said, "You were saying Sakio."

"Thank you, Ryan." Sakio thanked, "Now, as for the recent activity of said teams. Sources say that Team Rocket has uncovered something big, and it involves these said powerful Pokemon, somehow. As to what that something is, we don't know yet."

"But, since it's Team Rocket, it can't be anything good, right?" Hana guessed.

"Yeah, and my job is to figure out what it is." Sakio said.

"Well, that rules out the possiblity that your with Team Rocket." Ryan said. That's when Sakio shot him a angry glare. "H-Hey, I wasn't really think that, I swear!" Ryan said.

"Yeah..." Sakio muttered, and turned away. Kei's been quiet for a while, but he noticed something odd with Sakio. Before, when he explained about Team Rockets experiments on Pokemon, he looked and sounded real angry.

Although he felt nervous about it, he decided to ask him about it, "Um... Sakio." Kei called to him. Sakio faces Kei. "Uh, well... you don't seem to particularly like Team Rocket that much. Is there a reason?"

"There is... but I don't wanna talk about it." Sakio said. This caught Ryan's attention.

"Hey, you said you'd tell us everything!" Ryan claims.

"I never said I'd tell you about my personality life, now did I?" Sakio asked.

"Yeah, but still..." Ryan said.

"Hey, Ryan, he said he doesn't want to talk about it, so let's leave it be, okay." Kei said to Ryan. He reluctantly drops the issue soon after.

"Uh, okay, so if your not with Team Rocket, then who?" Hana asked.

"Well, I might as well disclose that, since I've told you this much. I'm actualy a Pokemon Ranger." Sakio revealed. This surprises everyone.

"What?! Seriously? You're a...?!" Ryan stammered again. He was too astonished to even make a sentence.

"A Pokemon Ranger...?" Hana finished for Ryan, who too was astonished.

"Pokemon Ranger?" Kei asked.

"Pokemon Rangers are very different from Hunters and the like. Pokemon Rangers are more concerned with keeping wild Pokemon safe, as well the enivorment, and occasionaly help out Trainers if they need it. Although, I'm part of the Trainer Class of Pokemon Rangers." Sakio explains to Kei.

"Oh, I see." Kei said, understanding what Sakio said.

_"You learn something everyday."_ Kirlia said.

"Okay, stop! So you were a Pokemon Ranger this whole time? Why didin't you tell us?" Ryan asked Sakio.

"You didn't ask." Sakio replied.

"What?" Ryan uttered in disbelief.

"D-Doesn't this kind of information need to be kept secret, or something?" Hana asked.

"Never said this stuff was top secret." Sakio replied to her.

"Then why did we have to come to your room?" Ryan asked.

"Do you have to take everything so seriously? Then again, you never know if someone you don't want listening, to listen." Sakio said.

Hana was speechless for a moment, "All that aside, your really are like some special agent."

"At least I'm not a secret agent." Sakio said. This brought chuckles onto to everyone.

Suddenly, the door came open, It was Nurse Joy.

"Oh, there you all. I was looking for you." Nurse Joy said, but then she noticed the tense atmosphere in the room, "Oh my, did I inturrpt something?" the nurse asked.

"Nope. Once again, your timing is impeccable." Sakio said.

"Is something wrong?" Kei asked the nurse.

"Oh, I almost forgot. There's someone here for Sakio. I believe he's another Pokemon Ranger like you." Nursey Joy said, oncing again shocking everyone, but Sakio, in the room.

"Hey, wait, wait, wait! You knew he was a Pokemon Ranger?" Ryan asked the nurse.

"Oh, you mean you didn't know? I'm sorry, I just assumed that you already known about Mister Sakio here." Nurse Joy said.

"Don't sweat it. Anyway, I think I have a feeling I know who it is, so I might as well see he wants." Sakio said.

"We'll come with. After all, you already told us everything, and we're all involved in this." Ryan said.

"Umm... Sakio..." Kei mumbled to Sakio. Kirlia sensed distress from Kei. Reading his mind, he thought that this unknown part might take her away. Naturally, she didn't want that anymore then Kei did, but...

"Don't worry. Unlike Pokemon Hunters, Pokemon Rangers don't take Pokemon from trainers, so you can relax." Sakio assured. This brought a relieved smile on Kei's face. Kirlia was also relieved.

"So, without further delay..." Ryan paused.

"Lets go." Sakio finished. Everyone else heads out to the lobby, but Kei and Kirlia.

"Kirlia, what's wrong?" Kei asked Kirlia. She looked down.

_"Master, could I be causing trouble for everyone?"_ Kirlia asked Kei. She was begining to feel like burden to group, due to her ever increasing powers. _"Have I burden you...?"_ Kirlia asked

"Kirlia. Don't you sense everyone feelings?" Kei asked, with a smile, "Everyone is here, because they want to. They don't think your trouble. I'm sure of it." Kei assured his Pokemon, "Your an amazing Pokemon, so don't talk about being a burden."

Kirlia smiled, _"Master..."_ she said. This is a positive feeling she's getting from her Master, so she knows he's speaks the truth, _"Your right. I won't think like that anymore. I'll do my best for you, so please watch over me, Master."_ Kirlia said, with full determination in her eyes.

Kei smiled in response, but then noticed the aura around Kirlia. It was more pure then before. Perhaps what the Pokedex said was true, that when Kirlia senses positive feelings from her trainer, she becomes more beautiful.

Kirlia also takes notice of Kei's gaze at her, and blushes while bringing out a cheerful smiling. With her pyschic powers, she levitates off the floor and dash toward the door happily dancing along the way.

_"Master, lets hurry to the lobby! We don't want to keep everyone waiting!"_ Kirlia called to her Master.

"O-Oh, wait!" Kei said, with blush on his cheeks. 'What was that' he wondered as he left through the door. He may not know what's going on in his head, but he knows in his heart, that he and Kirlia have know drawn closer to each other, and their bond became deeper.

* * *

BW: And that ends chapter 04, and that discloses a lot about Sakio. More then I thought, though, but oh well. At least this will help understand what's going on. Then again, I don't really have the whole story together yet. Anyway, see ya soon next chapter.


	6. Chapter 5: Rescue Vuplix

**Pokémon: Fusion Light chapter 05: Rescue Vulpix**

BW: Hey again readers! Me, again here, now with chapter number 05. Sorry this took so long. Anyway, now we're about to introduce some new characters! Plus we're about to get into Kirlia's new found badass side as well. Let's go!

**(I don't own Pokémon or its other content, but I own the OC's)**

* * *

Ralts mysteriously evolves into Kirlia, and Sakio reveals himself to be a Pokemon Ranger, and is investigating about extremely powerful Pokemon recently appearing, Team Rocket's recent activity and involvement. Just as he finished explaining himself and everything, Nurse Joy, who knew he was Pokemon from the start, informs him that someone is here to see him.

In the lobby, the players and Nurse Joy meet a man with dark blue hair, wearing a ranger blue suit. He wore glasses, and a Pokemon Ranger's hat.

Acompanied with him was an older girl with long red hair, wearing a white blouse, and a long dark red skirt. She had a an aura of maturity and beauty around her. Something Hana took immediate notice of.

"Good morning, Sakio! Wonderful weather today, isn't it?" the man greeted, with a strange amount of enthusiasm.

"Oh, it's just you. Hello, Lester." Sakio said to the man named Lester.

"Well, that's just rude. And here I come, all the way out here, just to see you." the man named Lester huffed.

"Sakio, you know this guy?" Ryan asked.

"T-The redheaded girl too! Do you know her, too?" Hana nervously asked as well.

"Yeah, they're Pokemon Rangers, just like me. Though, Lester's actually senior member." said Sakio.

"That's right. I am infact, a Pokemon Ranger!" Lester gloated.

"I am as well." said the girl, stepping forward, "My name is Lina. Pleasure to meet you." Lina introduced herself, with a mixture of politeness, and aloofness.

"Same here! I'm Hana!" Hana bowed herself downward, in an awkward manner to Lina. There was paused in everyone in the room.

"Hana, are you okay? Your acting weird." Ryan awkwardly said. This is the first time he's seen her act this way.

"I am not weird! I- um..." Hana paused herself, feeling not only tense, but embarrassed as well. The moment she glanced at Lina, Hana looked away. Lina had no idea what was going on.

"Ahem, let's get down to buisness." said Lester soon after, "Sakio, how are things coming along with your investigation of this area?" Lester asked him, adjusting his glasses.

"Well, we encountered a Pokemon Hunter. He's not effiliated with Team Rocket, as far as I know." Sakio said, "And, I just got through telling these guys the full story of our investigation."

"I see, hmm..." Lester said.

"And this Pokemon Hunter's name is..." Lina inquires.

"Kaido." Sakio said.

"Kaido, huh? We'll be on the prawl for him, then." Lester replies, with his glasses shinning. Then, he takes notice of Kirlia, who hides behind Kei.

"Um..." Kei mumbled. Lester approaches him and Kirlia.

"Excuse me, young lady, is that Kirlia yours?" Lester asked, while mistaking Kei for a 'young lady'.

"Y-Yes." Kei answered.

Lester fixes his gaze at Kirlia. "Sakio, could this Kirlia be...?" Lester asks as he turns to Sakio.

"Yeah, that's right. Kirlia is one of the usually powerful Pokemon we recently come across. The Pokemon Hunter Kaido, came after her." Sakio said.

"Really?" Lester asked.

"Even evolved over night." Sakio answered.

"WHAT?! Impossible, yet extraordinary!" Lester exlcaimed, "I've never heard of a Pokemon being able to do that. Miss, your Kirlia is truely amazing!"

"Um, thank you... I guess." Kei thanked, albeit nervously. Lester's personality felt odd to him, probably because he thinks Kei is a girl. A moment later, Kirlia sent out a telepathic message, only to Kei.

_"Master..."_ she said, _"This man... something's not right about him."_

"Kirlia...?" Kei whispers. Lina notices this.

"Excuse me, but is your Krilia talking to you, right now?" she asked Kei, "Telepathically speaking." Lina added.

"Yes." Kei answered.

"Must be nice. Having to shares thoughts with someone." Lina smiled. Kei blushes.

"By the way, Lester, that happens to be a boy your talking to." Ryan said, shocking Lester.

"What?! Really?!" Lester yelped.

"Yeah, even I was surprised." Hana said.

"And then she acoused me of 'swinging that way'." Ryan said.

"I can't believe it, someone this small and adorable...?" Lester muttered, "Oh well, this world is full of many surprises." Lester shrug off. "But, seriously, you are just like my daughter back home, ya know! She's so small and fragile, and cute as a button! She's almost ten years old you know! One more year until she gets she goes on journey! Thinking about it makes me so excited, it brings a tear to my eye! You know what the first thing I'm say when she finally becomes a trainer-"

Everyone just listens to Lester rant on and on about his daughter.

"Is he always like this?" Ryan asked to Sakio, while Lester just kept talking.

"Oh yeah. Better just to ignore him when he's like this." Sakio answered.

"Well, he's cheerful, even for an adult. So that's kinda cool." Hana said.

"Do you have any idea what you just said?" Ryan asked Hana.

"Um... Mister Lester?" Kei called to Lester. That caught his attention.

"Oh! You don't need to be formal. Just call me Papa Lester! It's cute isn't it? I mean, who knows? I might turn out to be a great father figure for you someday." Lester said. Kei had sweatdrop, due to his Papa Rant.

"Lester." Lina called out, "I believe we didn't come here to rant on about your daughter, or baby adolescent trainers, right?"

"Oh, that's right, I almost forgot." Lester said, "I've got another job for you, Sakio."

"Really, what is it? Sakio asks.

"I know this has nothing with the investigation we're with these Super Powered Pokemon we found out about recently, but I think we squeeze a little time in for an ordinary job." Lester said, "On my way here, I think I saw a little Vulpix hanging around cave not far from. I think it be dangerous, so..."

"You want me find it, and make sure it's safe?" Sakio guessed. He was correct in his assumption.

"Correct! As usual, your always on the mark, Sakio!" Lester cheered.

"Whatever." Sakio sighed.

"Why don't you get your cute friend here to help?" Lester suggested.

"Eh?" Kei uttered, taken aback.

"Why him?" Ryan asked.

"Well, your this involved anyway, so you might as well help out a bit." said Lester, "Besides, I'd like to see Kirlia in action."

"Kirlia?" Kei asked.

"Yes, your Kirlia. I must confirm whether or not our assumptions about her are correct. Don't worry, I'm gonna take your Pokemon away. In fact, I think the two of you together maybe the glue figuring all of this out. About the abnormally powerful Pokemon appearance, and Team Rocket's involvement." Lester said.

"Together?" Kei questioned, and looks to Kirlia. She tilted her head in response.

"Naturally it's your choice. We won't force you to come along." Lina said.

Kei remained silent. He was having a hard time deciding wether to do it or not. He looks to Kirlia.

"What do you wanna do, Kirlia?" Kei asked her.

_"I..."_ Kirlia said, thinking on her part as well.

**(-Meanwhile-)**

The Vulpix mentioned earlier by Lester, is indeed wandering around a cave nearby. Vulpix is just looking for a place to stay, however, it could the attension of a larger Pokemon, and how is being chased by said larger Pokemon.

**(-Meanwhile-)**

Kirlia had decided to come along with Kei, Sakio, and Lester. Ryan follows them as well.

"So Ryan, you sure you wanna come along?" asked Sakio to the two.

"Actually, I wanted to stay back and take a break, but Hana wouldn't let that happen." Ryan answered, 'Now I'm stuck with you guys."

"Ain't that a surprise?" asked Sakio, "What was the deal with her earlier?"

"I don't know. That was weird. Even for her." Ryan answered, "She even stayed behind with Lina at the Pokemon Center."

"I see. Looks like Lina found herself another admirer." said Sakio, "Thanks to Lina's mature and lady-like charms, she has a habit of attracting girls who wish they could be like her. What do think the chance are of Hana getting all lady-like on us?"

"Imposible! As long as I've known Hana, I've never seen a side of her that was girly, or lady-like." Ryan replied.

"Yeah, it's pretty clear that she's a tomboy with no hope." Sakio agreed, "That, and she seems to have interest in you and Kei being on item."

Ryan let out a loud groan, "Can you guys let that go already? I've only known Kei for a abou a day, and she's making it sound like we're married or something!"

"I'm afraid that's a no can do." replied Sakio.

"Why not?" Ryan asked, already having a feeling that he won't like the answer.

"It's doom to be a running gag." Sakio said.

"Why don't you talk sense like you did this morning!"

"Can't do that either." Sakio answered in a deadpan manner. The two are pretty much bickering again, while Kei and Kirlia stay quiet.

"Hehe, this a pretty lively bunch. I'd say you made some interesting friends here Sakio." said Lester, who was walking in front of them. Kei and Kirlia with him.

_"Master?"_ Kirlia asked with curiosity in telepathic her voice.

"What, Kirlia?" Kei replied.

_"Do humans fight like this all the time?"_ she asked, looking at the quirling forms of their friends.

"I guess, sometimes. I think it has something to do with the bonds they share with each other." said Kei.

_"Bonds?"_ Kirlia repeated.

"Yeah. They try to hide it by arguing, but they do care about each other, and grow closer each day." Kei explains, "If it's like this, we must've developed a really big bond if they fight like that."

_"I see... bonds..."_ Kirlia muttered to herself. She began wondering, 'could this be because of me?'. When she first met Kei and his friends, they pulled out all the stops to protect her, back when she was Ralts. But, Kei got hurt while protecting her, and so did Treecko. Thankfully, no serious injuries to either of them were made, but what if something worse happens? She couldn't allow that to happen, not to any of her new friends, especially not to Kei, whom she is ever so greatful to.

"Oh, right." Kei stopped and muttered, brought out Treecko's Poke Ball, and released the Pokemon inside. The others are still bickering, while Lester noticed what happened.

"Hi, Treecko. Are you feeling better?" Kei asked to treecko, to which he nodded. After this, Treecko spots Kirlia, and is immediately taken aback by her form. He shifts his confused expression to Kei.

"Yeah, Ralts evolved into Kirlia. Sorry I didn't tell you earlier." Kei apologized, "I only thought that you shouldn't be left out. But, you won't have to about her too much now, because it looks like Kirlia's stronger now."

Treecko was able to sense kindness in his trainer's words, but he still could not believe it. Timid little Ralts went and evolved to Kirlia in such a short time?Impossible. That's what he thought.

Kirlia smiled sweetly to Treecko. Treecko blushes.

"Is that your only Pokemon, aside from Kirlia? asked Lester.

"Oh, yes. Treecko is my starter Pokemon." Kei answered.

"I see." said Lester.

Meanwhile, unbenownsts, something moves swiftly through the bushes of the forest, moving closer to the players. It ran quickly, trying to escape from something else that is chasing it.

"Hm?" Kei heard something.

"Kei, what's the matter?" asked Lester.

"You know, you and your snarky attidute really get on nerves, Sakio!" Ryan yells at Sakio.

"Well, excuse me." Sakio sighed.

"There! You see! That's what I'm talking about!" Ryan retorted.

"Shouldn't you be directing you frustrations on someone else besides me?" asked Sakio.

"I would if I could, but she's not here!" retorted Ryan.

"Hey you two! Save it for later!" Lester yells at the two boys. They grew silent.

The sound Kei heard was growing stronger, until suddenly from out of nowhere, Vuplix leapt from out of the bushes, and onto to Kei, knocking him down, and surprising everyone else.

"Vul!" Vulpix cried at it leapt out.

"Whoa!" Kei helped as he was thrown back.

"Kei!" Ryan cried as he rushes to his friend's aid.

"Master!" Kirlia also cried.

"I'm alright." Kei assured as he stood, with Vulpix in his arms. It was shaking with fright.

"Lester, is that the Vuplix you were talking about?" Sakio asked Lester.

"Yeah, I'm sure of it." answered Lester, "I guess we know it's safe."

"Yeah~ no! It's shaking." Ryan pointed out.

"She's scared of something." said Kei.

Suddenly, without any warning, the larger predatory Pokemon appears from behind the players. Its silhouette appeared similar to a Nidoking. The larger Pokemon let a out an angry roar at its prey.

"**ROOAAARRRRRR!**"

**(-Meanwhile, at the Pokemon Center-)**

Lina whirls her back, believing that she heard something.

"I-Is something wrong?" Hana asked, still in a nervous fashion.

"Nothing." Lina replied. She stood up from where she was sitting. "Can I ask you you something?"

"Yes?" squicked Hana.

"How important are your friends?" asked Lina.

"Uhh..." Hana didn't know how to answer at first. But, it didn't take long to come up with one, "Ryan might be stupid sometimes, and I don't know much about Kei, or Sakio. BUt, if my friends are in trouble, you can sure as hell believe I'll be there to save 'em!" Hana declared, but she realized that it was in her tomboyish manner. "Oh! Uh... Maybe I should have answered with a more ladylike approach."

"No. I like your attitube. It has a certain charm." Lina smiled.

"S-Seriously...?"

"Yes. Now, what do you say we catch up to Sakio and the others?"

"Huh?"

**(-Back at the forest-)**

The boys, including Kirlia, Treecko, and Vulpix, are running for their lives. They dash as quickly as the could, to avoid getting killed by the angry Nidoking behind them, and boy was he angry. After finding a little intruder hanging around his lair, he decided to teach it a lesson, and drive it out. How there's more of them, and he was not happy about it.

"GYAAAAAAH!" Most of the humans yellled as dash as quickly as they could. Meanwhile, Kirlia levitated off the ground, and flow as close to them as possible. Interestingly enough, she remained perfectly clam.

"This is bad! At this rate, that Nidoking's gonna catch us for sure!" Ryan cried out.

"We have to keep going! We have to keep Vulpx away from Nidoking!" Kei cried, while holding Vulpix in his arms.

"We're almost at the Pokemon Center!" Lester yelled, "We'll be safe there!"

"That could be bad! In the state that Nidoking is in, he's liable tear the place aport!" Sakio stated.

"Oh, yeah... that would be bad, wouldn't it..." said Lester.

While everyone else were spurring on, Kei began to fall behind. He was feeling a bit winded. However, this was not good, since the slower he gets, faster Nidoking can catch up.

_"Master!"_ Kirlia cried when she looked back to him fall behind. Just as Nidoking was about a few seconds from dicing Kei and Vulpix into piece,

"Tree!" Treecko uses Quick Attack to push Nidking back, long enough for Kirlia to Teleport and get her master and Vuplix to safety.

Meanwhile, Ryan, Sakio, and Lester dash out of the forest, and find themselves in the fields.

Huffing and puffing, the three are able to find time to rest, and catch their breath.

"I... ha... think we be... ha... safe here...!" Lester breathed.

"Hey, where's Kei?" Ryan asked, able to catch is breath.

"Come to think of it, he looked like he was slowing down..." Sakio mentioned, and looked on at the forest.

"You don't think..." Ryan paused, feeling a rising sense of guilt and saddness for leaving their young friend behind.

"Oh! What tragety! He was too young and pretty to die!" cried Lester, with comical tears flowing down his face.

"What's up with that?" Sakio asked, with a straight safe.

Suddenly, Kei and Kirlia appear behind their friends, along with Vulpix. The three whril themselves back with surprise to see them.

_"What, are you alright?"_ Kirlia asked her master.

"I'm okay. I'm just a bit winded is all." Kei assured, though his deep breath said otherwise. Kirlia could feel it.

Suddenly, Treecko and Nidoking lungue out of the trees and into the field. Treecko also felt winded from his fracus with his much larger opponent. Nidoking, with plenty of energy to spare, attempted to Stomp on his smaller adversary. Luckily, Treecko was able to escape.

"Treecko!" Kei cried, fearing that he might lose him. Kirlia suddenly used Teleport, and vanishes, no longer standing next to Kei.

Nidoking advances forward, and preapres for another Stomp, to finish off Treecko. Treecko didn't have enough energy to move, and immediately thought that this was the end, until Kirlia appeared, and teleported herself and Treecko out of harms way.

"Whoa!" Ryan gasped in awe.

Kirlia reappeared in front of Kei, with Treecko in toe.

_"I'll be back, Master."_ Kirlia said, and levitates off the ground.

"Eh? Wait!" Kei tried to say, but it was too late. Kirlia appeared in front of Nidoking. He stares down at his newest opponent. Krilia felt no fear or imtimidation. Nidoking wasn't the only one who's pissed. Kirlia wasn't going to tolorate her master, and her friends being threatened.

"Ryan, we should probably be helping." Sakio suggested.

"Right." Ryan agreed.

The two boys were prepared to pull out there Poke Balls.

"Wait." said Lester, with an unusually serious tone in his voice. The boys paused. Ryan out of relax, but Sakio seems to know what this serious attitude meant. He wants to see Kirlia in action, and see her in action he will. That goes for the boys here as well.

Nidoking whrils his claws upward, and swong them down on Kirlia, however, she vanished again, this appearing only few feet in the air behind Nidoking. In response, Nidoking quickly turns around, and then whips his tail at her. However, it would seem that the Kirlia behind him, was an illusion, to his surprise. Kirlia must've used Double Team.

"Double Team...?" Ryan uttered in shock.

"Double Team is pretty easy move to learn, but it doesn't look like Kirlia actually trained for it." Sakio said, "And she did it in seconds after using Teleport."

Lester stayed quiet. He was grinning to himself. Seems he's quick impressed.

Meanwhile, Nidoking found the real Kirlia up in the air. Knowing that he couldn't reach her, decided to use his Posion Sting attack, however, Kirlia once again used Double Team to trick Nidoking into hitting another illsuion. Kirlia herself appear right next to the vanishing illusion.

"**Grrrr...**" Nidoking growled with growing fruastration. He unleashed another wave of Poision Sting. Just as they were headed straight towards her, Kirlia, this time teleported, dodging the flying Poision Sting. Nidoking continues his Poision Sting attacks, but Kirlia continues her teleporting, and most certainly avoiding the poision move. Sometimes in between, she dances gracefully. It's almost as if she's taughting Nidoking, which was working.

"Damn... not a single one of those have hit so far." Ryan said.

"So, is this what you wanted to see?" asked Sakio to Lester.

"Just a little more." Lester grinned.

Kei watches in awe of his Pokemon's performance. This was totally different from yesterday, when she was Ralts. Now as Kirlia, she's fighting, and hasn't goteen a single attack landed on her. Even Treecko and Vulpix admired the scene.

"**RARRRR!**" Nidoking continues to use Poision Sting, to no effect. Deciding it was time to end this game, Kirlia, surprisingly, used a new move, which was known as Quick Attack. Flying at incredible speed, Kirlia glides down towards her opponent, who was stunned by her speed. In flahses of light, Nidoking found himself getting thrashed around like a boxing bag, thanks to Kirlia's quick movement.

"First Double Team, now Quick Attack... she's able to learn different skills not native to her own kind. Incredible." Lester commented.

"How is she doing it?" Sakio wonders. This time, even he is stumped.

"Who cares?! She's kickin' ass!" Ryan cheered.

After pumbling Nidoking with Quick Attack, Kirlia reappears a few feet away from a dazed Nidoking. Focusing her psychic powers, she creates a blob of psychic energy, and then hurls it at Nidoking. This move is known as Psyshock. Upon contact with Nidoking, he is blown away by the explosion it made, and then knocked out.

"Yeah! That's the way! Way to play, Kirlia!" cheered Ryan. Upon hearing his cheer, Kirlia smiled.

Sakio gave an improving smile.

Menawhile, Lester looks more then just pleased, by the look of him.

Kirlia teleports one more time Kei, _"Master, how was that?"_ she asked. She couldn't wait to get his input.

Kei stared dumbfounded at his Pokemon.

_"Master?"_ Kirlia asked.

"Huh?" Kei snapped back to reality.

"How was I?" she asked again.

Kei smiled, "Amazing, Kirlia. To think you were this strong." Kei praised Kirlia, who was happy to hear it, however, "But, don't rush off into a fight like that again, okay?"

_"Eh?"_

"You won this time around, but who knows what might happen in a battle? You might get hurt, or worse. It makes me worry."

_"You were worried?"_ Kirlia asked her master.

"Yeah, because, your a precious friend of mine." Kei smiled. Kirlia blushed, and nodded. She understands, given her psychic ability to feel his emotions. Kei is glad the understood, but he soon had a dishearted look about him, "But even if I say that..." he paused, and looks at Treecko tired form, and remembered what happened ealier.

He once again risked his own life to protect Kei. First against Kaido's salamence, and now against Nidoking. Kei was defenseless against these forces, and had to rally on his friends to protect him.

"Am I really cut out to be a trainer...?" he asked himself, feeling pathetic, until he felt Treecko's hands cling to him. He looks down to Treecko, who had a sadden look on his face. "Treecko...?"

_"He doesn't think your a bad trainer. I believe so, too."_ Kirlia said to Kei,_ "You are a wonderful and kind person. You are indeed a good trainer."_

"Kirlia...?" Kei mumbled. He felt Vuplix's head rub against his chest.

_"Vulpix is grateful to you. Just like I am."_ Kirlia said, _"So please, don't look down on yourself, Master, because we believe in you."_ Kirlia added. That pure and beautiful aura appeared again. Kei gazes at her once more.

Ryan, Sakio, and Lester were watching.

"Now, that's a good scene." Ryan said.

"Sure is." Sakio agreed.

"I'm jealous!" Lester said in a childish tone, "Why won't Kirlia talk to me a little, huh?"

"I imagine it's because your creep most people out." said Sakio.

"HEY!" Lester cried.

"**RRAAARRRRR!**" suddenly, Nidoking rose up from his unconscious state, and ressumed his rampage. His first target, the one who defeated him in battle: aka, Kirlia.

As he charged towards a surprised Kei, Kirlia, and a scared Vulpix, Treecko suddenly leapt in front and lunges forward towards Nidoking.

As he dashes forward, he felt his strength returning, and then in a flash of light, Treecko began to evolve. His body begna taller, and scales becoming darker, and with a long leaf growing from his head, Treecko became Grovyle in a matter of seconds.

With his knew own form, Grovyle pays Nidoking back for all the trouble he caused, by giving him a punch square in the face. Nidoking is pushed back.

"Wow! Did you see that?!" a shocked Ryan asked.

"With eyes peeled and everything." answered Sakio.

Grovyle and Nidoking stare each other down for moment, until Nidoking finally decide to make his move. Grovyle stood ready, until a beam of golden light flies passed him, and hits Nidoking.

Nidoking suddenly feels weaken again. Taking this chance, Grovyle uses Quick Attack to knock Nidoking out again, and hopefully, Nidoking will stay down this time.

"Okay, what was that?" asked Ryan.

"Lina." Lester grinned. And just as he said it, Lina had appeared on the battlefied, with her own Pokemon, Beautifly. Hana was tagging along.

"That was so cool!" Hana cheered.

"Looks like everyone's okay." Lina said. The two girls, abd Beautifly joined the rest of the players.

"That was pretty sweet, Kei. Who would have guessed that treecko would evolve like that." Ryan said to Kei.

"Now, he's a Grovyle. Guess your not a horrible trainer after all." said Sakio.

Kei was happy to get such praise from his friends. He a had a little blush of embarrassment on his face. He smiled proudly at Grovyle. Grovyle gained confidence from his trainer's smile.

"You guys are so lame! Especially you Ryan! Protecting kei, is your job!" Hana scolded Ryan.

"Hey! Why me?!" Ryan snapped, "Actually, your the one who started all this in the first place." said Ryan.

"What?!" Hana snapped.

"If you had came along to begin with, we would've had much less trouble!" yelled Ryan.

"It turned out fine in the end, though." Sakio commented.

"How dare you! If it wasn't for me, Kei would alone, and you'd still be traveling alone with that shabby bike of yours!" barked Hana.

"It still works! And don't call my bike shabby!" Ryan barked back. At this point, they're bickering again.

"Once again, they sound like a couple." Sakio whispered.

"But, that's a nice atomsphere." said Lina. She had a feeling that those two are closer then they'd like to let on, or even show.

Kei watched the two as they bicker. There's definitely a good bond between them, though they rather not show it. He agree that it was a nice atomshpere. Krilia smiled, knowing that things weren't going to change, and was thinks to this "bond" that Kei was talking about.

Meanwhile, Lester had his eye on Kirlia. He was certain that Kirlia was a unusually powerful Pokemon indeed. Not only does she evolve so rapidly, but she learns new and different moves in a matter of seconds while fighting Nidoking. He thought Kirlia was an interesting Pokemon.

"All idiocy aside, what should we do about Vuplix?" asked Sakio. That brought Ryan and Hana attention back.

"Yeah, we certainly can't leave it here." Ryan said.

"Vul." Vulpix said.

Kei had an idea, and immediately acted on it, "Hey, Vulpix," he said as he squated down to eye level, "wanna come with me?" Kei asked.

"Vul!" Vuplix cheerfully replied.

"So, taking in another lost Pokemon, Kei?" Ryan asked, teasingly.

"Makes sense. I think Vulpix would much rather spend time with Kei, then anyone else." said Sakio.

Kei took out an empty Poke Ball, and lightly tapped Vulpix on the head with it. Just like Ralts, and other cpatured Pokemon, Vuplix turns into red energy, and enters the Poke Ball.

"Welcome to the team, Vuplix." Kei said as Vuplix rests inside the Poke Ball.

Soon after, everyone returns to the Pokemon Center.

**(-Meanwhile: Unnamed Town Bar-)**

The Barkeep to a certain bar was whiping down the cowner as the quiet night passed by. The front entrance inside was opened by a mysterious customer. A customer the Barkeep knew quite well.

As the man approached the cowner, the Barkeep put on a grin.

"Well well. It's been a while." said the Barkeep, "Haven't seen you around lately. Been busy, Kaido?"

Kaido, the same Pokemon Hunter from before, sloached on the cowner, waiting for his usual drink. "... 'could say that..." he muttered.

"Well, drink up, and stop pouting." the Barkeep said, and placed his customer's cup of the usual next to him.

"Who said I'm pouting?" Kaido snatched the cup away, and began drinking up.

"You know, you usually show up here when finish a job. Now, you just working none stop." said Barkeep, "So tell. What job you got this time?"

"Why do you care?" Kaido asked.

"Cause, I'm an old friend. And I'm curious."

"Tch, nosy bastard... I'm supposed to look for a Ralts." Kaido said.

"A Ralts? Those things are rare now a days." said the Barkeep, in slight surprise.

"This mysterious cilent I've got wants to raise one himself. Dunno why, though."

"Hmm... so, did you find one?" the Barkeep asked.

"I did. But, I had to leave the job half done." the Pokemon Hunter replied.

"What? No wonder you're so gloomy today."

"Shut up!" Kaido retorts. Suddenly, Kaido's communation device started ringing. He picked it up and answers, "Hello? What? You still...? Fine, I'll be there." Kaido speaks with the person on the other end of the line. After hanging up, he puts the device away.

"Was that your cilent?" the Barkeep asked.

"Yeah, he wants me to get back to work." answered Kaido, and stood from his seat, and prepares to walk out.

"Sorry this conversation had to be so short." the Barkeep said.

"Whatever. See ya around, old man." Kaido said and left.

* * *

BW: That ends chapter 05. This was long pretty. Now that Treecko evolved into Grovyle, and Kei has Vuplix, we're nearing the final stage of the Flashback Arc. Plus Kaido's coming back, so watch out. See ya soon.


	7. Chapter 6: Kirlia's New Awakening

**Pokémon: Fusion Light chapter 06: Kaido's Return! Kirlia's New Awakening**

BW: Hey again readers! Me, again here, now with chapter number 06. I know I said that we're nearing the end of the first arc, which is a pretty much a flashback, but we only have a few chapters to go before the actually end. And this is where the real adventure begins! Now, let's BEGIN! (by the way, sorry this took so long. Christmas is on the horizon, so I thought I should hurry up with some stories that have not been update in a while)

**(I don't own Pokémon or its other content, but I own the OC's)**

* * *

After the earlier events today, Kei, along with Kirlia, who was outside of her Poke Ball, finally decided to leave the Pokemon Center, and resume his journey, only he has a few tagalongs joining him.

"Um, guys." Kei said, "I'll be fine on my own, so you don't have to come with me."

Ryan, Hana, and Sakio were the tag-a-longs.

"I know, but Hana wouldn't hear a word of it." said Ryan, with a sullen look on his face.

"Kei's your best friend! You can't just leave him alone." said Hana.

"I told you, he's not- wait, what?" Ryan had gotten confused when Hana said that.

"Well, leaving those dumb couples aside..." Sakio began, "Lester gave orders to stay with you, and keep an eye on Kirlia. See how she grows. He's seems to be very interested in her for reason."

"Who are you calling a couple?!" Ryan and Hana jeered at Sakio. He just ignored them.

"Why would Mister Lester be interested in Kirlia?" Kei asked Sakio, more focused on the subject.

"I don't know. He's a senior Pokemon Ranger. I just follow his orders." answered Sakio.

"Well, if Kirlia gets stronger, then it's fair gain for us! Or more specifically you, Kei, because she's your Pokemon." Ryan grinned.

While everyone was making jokes and commenting about Lester and his orders, Kirlia was having second thoughts about him. Ever since they met, she felt something strange about Lester. Her ability to sense feelings from others told her that there was something darker about him that neither she or the others know about.

_"Um..."_ Kirlia uses her telepathy to speak meekly to the others, _"We... won't be meeting that person again, will we...?"_ Kirlia asked.

"Huh? What makes you ask that?" Ryan asked the psychic Pokemon.

_"I think that... something's off about him..."_ Kirlia said.

"Kirlia?" Kei wondered what had Kirlia so scared about Lester. He was strange, but hearing Kirlia talk about him like this, just makes Kei worry.

"Well, the guy is kinda creepy. I mean, did you hear the way he was talking about his daughter, and acting all "fatherly" to Kei?" asked Ryan.

"Yeah. I swear, it almost looked like he was coming onto to Kei when he said "call me Papa" to him. Talk about creepy." said Hana.

"Eh?!" Kei gasped when he heard that. Quite embarrassing to hear, considering he's a guy, and getting come onto by another guy would be the least desirable thing he'd want to happen.

"Hi, guys. That's my boss right there, so ya mind stopping." Sakio said, with a sweatdrop.

"Wait!" Hana shouts all of sudden, "Kirlia, what about Lina? Do you sense any bad vibes from Lina?" Hana frantically asked Kirlia.

_"No. I never said I feel bad things coming from Miss Lina."_ Kirlia answered.

"Whew! That's a relief." Hana sighed with relief.

"Well, she is hot, but even then, the hot ones have a cold side too." Ryan grinned.

"Hey, what do you mean by that?!" Hana retorted, as she kicked Ryan in the stomach.

"H-Hey guys, let's not fight, please!" Kei pleaded for his friends to calm down.

Sakio just sighed, but more out of the "I'm surrounded by idiots" feeling. Still, Kirlia wasn't the only one who felt that there was off about Lester. Sure, he thought he was strange, but Sakio always thought Lester was hiding something. He could ponder this later, right now, he was too busy watching the chaos among his fellow players.

**(-Later that night-)**

Night once again falls upon the players. After building a campfire, and generally acting like carefree campers, the group fell asleep on the soft ground below their bodies. However, only Kei and Kirlia were still awake.

"Everybody's asleep." Kei said.

_"So it seems."_ agreed Kirlia, _"Master, don't you think you should sleep as well?"_

"A lot has happened, I'm not sure I can sleep." said Kei, gazing into the fire, "For the last two months, I've only traveled alone with Treecko. Now, I've made new friends, who agreed to join me on my own journey."

Images of Ryan, Hana, and Sakio; Kei's new friends appear as the flames burn brightly.

"Not only that, but now I have you and Vulpix. And it's thanks to you that I've gotten this far, Kirlia."

_"M-Me?"_ Kirlia blushed, _"I-I didn't do anything..."_ Kirlia said.

"You're wrong, Kirlia." Kei assured, "If your voice hadn't reached out to me, we wouldn't have met, and I'd still be traveling alone."

_"Master, I..."_ Kirlia mumbled.

"Anyway, we should get some sleep too." suggests Kei. He laid down on his side, and went to sleep.

Kirlia however, was still wide awake. She started wondering, was it by chance that she met Kei in the first place? Or maybe, it was fate. Even her psychic powers couldn't tell which it was. Either way, she's glad that she has Kei for a trainer. Though she rarely saw any, Kei was first human to treat her so kindly, and she is more than thankful for that.

For as long as she could remember, before she met Kei and evolved, Kirlia, back to when she was Ralts, had been alone ever since her family disappeared. She's not alone now. Not while Kei and others are here.

With these thoughts reassuring her, Kirlia slept peacefully, next to her master. She vowed that she would protect him, and wished him a good night's sleep.

Meanwhile, a certain man is riding his Salamence, searching for a certain group of teenagers that have possession of a certain Pokemon he was tasked to search and capture. He grins, along with a few chuckles, knowing that he'll back in action sooner then he first thought. To think, his client would still give him another chance after his retreat and failure to capture said Pokemon.

**(-The Next Morning-)**

Morning came for the players.

Ryan was the first to wake up. "Ahh~ I slept well..." he yawned, stretching his arms and cracking his neck a little.

"What a precious morning..." said Sakio, who is the second to wake up. He sat up, looking at the blue, cloudless sky, with the sun burning brightly as it always did. As he gazes at the sky, he notices something unusual. Something is soaring around in the sky. It was flying pretty quick, but he definitely sees something.

Ryan noticed this as well, and was confused. What is that up there? That's what he's wondering, as well as Sakio.

Kirlia sudden woke up, as she sense a familiar presence. A presence she'd rather not remember, and hoped never to cross paths with again. She whirls herself upward to stare up at the sky, hoping that her foreboding feeling just now was just her imagination.

The figure made a roaring sound, that sounded all too familiar.

It caused Kei and Hana to final wake up. While Kei murmured and rubbed his eyes, Hana woke up in a grumpy manner.

"What all the noise..." Hana asked as he sat up groggily.

"I think we got a trouble." Ryan answered.

Hana and Kei looked up, and say the soaring figure above. To their surprise, the silhouette looked all too familiar, and immediately got the same foreboding feeling as their fellow trainers.

"That's..." Hana paused, in utter shock and disbelief.

"Salamence... and..." Kei continued, also in shock.

"Kaido." Sakio finished.

And right on cue, the Pokemon Hunter and his Salamence swooped down over the players heads.

"Been a while, ya little brats! My buddies are itching for some pay back!" said Kaido as he, himself, drops out of the sky, and lands in front of the players. "And, I'll be taking Ralts with me."

"Sorry, but Ralts isn't up for grabs." said Ryan.

"In fact, she's not herself, right now." Hana said.

Kaido looked confused. He was wondering if these kids are on high or something. But, a moment later, he spotted Kirlia. Knowing that Kirlia is the evolved form of Ralts, he guessed that Ralts had indeed involved, but thought it impossible, because a Pokemon, let alone Ralts, should able to evolve in a short amount of time like this.

"Ralts evolved?" Kaido asked.

"Yeah, as hard as it is to believe, Ralts did evolve, and turned into Kirlia." answered Sakio.

"Is that so...?" Kaido grinned.

Kei hoped that since Kirlia had evolved, and he had become her trainer, Kaido wouldn't have any reason to stick around and would leave them alone, but his hopes are dashed.

"Let's test her out then!" Kaido exclaims, and orders Salamence to attack with Flamethrower. It does just that, unleashing a furious flame from its mouth, aimed at Kei. Knowing that Kei is likely her trainer by now, Kaido counted on the fact that Kirlia would step up to defend him, which she does.

_"Master!"_ Kirlia leaps in front of a stunned Kei, and casted a powerful Safeguard. When the flames hit, Safeguard shields Kei and the other players from the attack, and cancels it out.

"Kirlia!" Kei exclaimed.

_"Please, be careful, Master!"_ Kirlia urged.

"Nice work! But, let's see how you fare against these guys?!" Kaido calls forth his other Pokemon, Houndoom, Steelix, and Rhydon.

Surprised, Kei and Kirlia immediately know that they are outmatched. However, Sakio, Hana, and Ryan suddenly bring out one of their own Pokemon.

From Sakio, Arcanine, Hana, Primeape, and Ryan, Raichu.

"Hey, no far! Calling more Pokemon out!" Hana yelled, just as she's about to pull out one of her Pokemon.

"Don't hog all the fun! We need some payback too!" boasted Ryan.

"We're not letting you fight alone this time." said Sakio, with a confident smile.

"Everyone... thank you." Kei thanked.

"No problem! We got five against four. We can't lose!" Hana boasts.

"Don't be too sure." Kaido grinned, "Steelix, use Thunder Fang!" Kaido ordered to Steelix.

Steelix' teeth charge with electricity, and dives down, preparing to bite down on its opponents. However, the five Pokemon are fast enough to dodge the attack.

"Raichu, attack with Iron Tail!" Ryan orders to Raichu.

Raichu's tail glows, and prepares to strike Steelix with it, but Kaido calls on Houndoom.

"Houndoom, use Tackle on Raichu and keep Steelix covered!"

Houndoom lunges forward and pounces on Raichu before he could strike Steelix with Iron Tail. Raichu is pushed backward, and slightly dazed. This gives Houndoom the opportunity to finish Raichu us but, it's Sakio's turn to dish out orders.

"Arcanine, use Flamethrower on Houndoom!"

Arcanine unleashes a mighty flame from his mouth, but Houndoom managed to dodge back before the flames could touch it.

"Now, use Tackle, Arcanine!" Sakio orders, and Arcanine attempts to Tackle his opponent.

"Primeape, you too! Use Karate Chop!" Hana orders to Primeape.

Together, Arcanine and Primeape attempt an double strike on Houndoom.

"I don't think so! Rhydon, cover Houndoom!" Kaido orders to Rhydon.

Rhydon rushes in front of Houndoom, and takes both attacks at the same. However, the assault didn't seem to have any effect, since it also blocked the attacks using its powerful arms.

"What?!" Hana exclaimed.

"Damn!" Sakio exclaimed as well.

"Rhydon, time for a Tail Whip!"

Rhydon savagely spun around, whipping its tail in the process, sending the two Pokemon flying back. Raichu is now the only one left.

"Arcanine!" Sakio bellowed.

"Primeape!" Hana cried.

"I win." Kaido said, and orders his three Pokemon to attack a now defenseless Raichu. Just as the three Pokemon were about to finish off Raichu, Kirlia teleports in, and quickly saves him.

"Damn!" Kaido grunted.

"Alright, nice save Kirlia!" Ryan cheered Kirlia on.

"It's not over yet!" Kaido boasted, "Steelix, get 'em!"

Steelix rises from the ground, and chases Kirlia and Raichu. Using their speed, they were able to out maneuver Steelix. Steelix didn't give up, and set its sights on Kirlia. Steelix tries to catch Kirlia in its mouth. It came close several times.

"Kirlia!" Kei exclaimed, and released Grovyle, his newly evolved Pokemon. "Grovyle, help Kirlia!" Kei bellows to Grovyle, who compiles by bravely heading into battle. "Grovyle, use Quick Attack!"

Grovyle speeds up, using Quick Attack to leapt high into the air, and strike Steelix underneath its huge stone chin. Kirlia was able to escape. Kei is relieved to see Kirlia making it out okay.

_"Thank you Grovyle!"_ Kirlia thanked telepathically to Grovyle. Grovyle later joins his trainer on the ground. Soon after, Kirlia reappeared next to Kei. _"And thank you, Master."_ she says to Kei. Kei blushes in response.

"So, Kirlia's not the only whose evolved. Looks like this'll more fun than last time." said Kaido, "And most certainly entertaining in these guys."

Kaido's Pokemon gather around him.

Kei tried to remain calm, but couldn't quite keep his cool under control. Kirlia could sense Kei's nervousness, and hoped that she can still protect him.

"Hey, did you forget us?!" Hana yelled.

"You really banged up our Pokemon here! How about we pay you back!" Sakio yelled as well.

Arcanine and Primeape get back up and lunge forward towards Kaido's group.

"And you don't wanna forget about Raichu!" boasted Ryan, "Raichu, time for a Volt Tackle!"

Raichu begins running towards his enemies, and sparks of electricity begin to envelop his body, as he gains speed.

"Primeape, use Focus Punch!" Hana orders to Primeape. Primeape's fist begins to glow, and is prepared to deliver said move to his opponents.

"Arcanine, Flame Charge, let's go!" Sakio orders to his fire Pokemon. Arcanine cloaks himself in fire, and charges to Kaido and his team of Pokemon, just as Primeape, and Raichu did, with their respective attacks.

"Heh..." Kaido chuckled, "Steelix, Rhydon, time for a Double Sandstorm!" Kaido calls out.

The two rock Pokemon begins to stir up the sand on the ground, and whirlwind begins to cover the area. Now, there's nothing but sand in the air. The three way attack was halted by the sudden sandstorm. Right now, none of them are able to see where their opponents are, and neither can their trainers.

"Gah! Dammit! I can't see a thing!" Ryan bellowed, covering his eyes from the storm. Because of the loud noise coming from the storm, Ryan and the others are forced to yell, in order to be heard.

"Hey! Where's Kei, Kirlia and Grovyle?!" Hana also bellowed out, also shielding her eyes. She could see Ryan and Sakio, but Kei and his Pokemon were nowhere to be found.

"I don't know! I can't see them anymore! Can you see them, Sakio?!"

"Sorry, I can't! I lost sight of them what they created this sandstorm!" Sakio yelled.

"Oh, perfect!" Ryan remarked.

"Yeah, perfect! For them! Kaido has us right where he wants us!" Sakio informs.

"Don't remind me!" Ryan groaned.

Seconds later, fighting can be heard. It seems One of Kaido's Pokemon is ambushing the players' Pokemon, while inside the storm. It was Houndoom. Kaido had trained Houndoom to move and see in a sandstorm, just in case the need for this particular strategy came to rise. It would appear that the training had paid off.

Houndoom's first target was Primeape.

Primeape waited. He waited to hair his master's voice. He knows he can't just rely on her all the time, but he wishes to know that she's okay. If not for her, Primeape's anger management might have gone down the drain.

Suddenly, Primeape heard noise from within the sandstorm. He turns around to see Houndoom lunging towards him. Houndoom uses Bite against Primeape, who stood his ground and countered the attack with Low Kick, knocking Houndoom away. After that, Houndoom disappeared.

Primeape thought for a second that he could relax, until he heard Salamence's roar from the distance. He wasn't the only one. Arcanine and Raichu heard as well. They had both been attacked by Houndoom like Primeape before, and that they know that Salamance is here in the storm as well, trouble was sure to follow.

The Pokemon weren't the only ones who also knew that danger was on the horizon. The trainers heard it as well.

"That's not good." said Sakio.

"It's Salamence." Ryan, "Now we're screwed." he groaned. He had a feeling that his could be the end. It was short, while it lasted, but he wished he could have done more while he was with the others.

**(Kei POV)**

We're stuck in a sandstorm, created by Kaido's Pokemon, Rhydon and Steelix. It's so hard to see. Grovyle and Kirlia stand close to me, and that we don't get separated.

I feel lucky to have them with me. After hearing Salamence roaring in the sandstorm, I was getting nervous for a while, but I feel a little calmer now, knowing that Kirlia and Grovyle are here.

But, just as my nerves begin to settle, I noticed that Kirlia is shaking. Is she still scared of Salamence and Kaido? She may have evolved, but I guess she's still has some of Ralts' personality traits.

I wonder... what can I do...? Am I not as strong as I think...? Will I lose her, at this rate...? That thought, scared more than Salamence and Kaido's attack on us.

**(Kirlia POV)**

Master, Grovyle, and I are trapped in a sandstorm. We, and our friends are in danger. I feel an evil presence all around us. Grovyle senses it as well. We must protect our Master.

Salamence's roar draws closer. I try not to show it, but I'm still frightened of Salamence. Even though I evolved so quickly, why am I still afraid? I guess I still haven't fully matured enough, even after evolving from Ralts. I can feel my entire body shaking.

"Kirlia..." my Master's voice said gently, "You're scared, aren't you?"

_"... I'm sorry... Master..." _I begin to look down on myself. How can I protect him when I'm scared?

"For what? I'm scared too."

_"You too..." _I turn my head in shock.

"I'm scared, that you might be taken away from me... I know it sounds selfish, but I want you to stay with me." Master said. He looked as if, he was about to cry.

The horns on my head tell me that Master is indeed. Scared that he could lose me. I feel so guilty, having him worry about me. However, Grovyle's much bigger hand taps me on the shoulder. I look towards him. He's silent, but I could feel his thoughts. He wants me to be strong, and protect our Master. He wants to continue getting stronger, for him.

Now, I feel the same way. I can't let Master down now! I must get stronger... stronger... stronger...

**(End of POV)**

Kirlia's thoughts become more than mere words. They became power, and that power, gave way to a new transformation, or rather, evolution. She is cover come with the same sensation from before, but it feels stronger this time, possibly because her power is growing to even greater heights.

Kaido and Salamence await high above, floating in the air above the sandstorm. He could see Kei and his Pokemon. This is his chance to finally capture his target, and he's not gonna screw up like last time.

"Okay, kiddies! Time to end this game!" Kaido announced, and orders Salamence to dive down towards their targets.

Meanwhile, the other three trainers caught a faint glimpse of Kaido and Salamence diving down through the sandstorm.

"Oh, crap... don't tell me..." Hana whispered in despair.

"He found them..." Sakio muttered.

"Dammit! We failed..." Ryan grimaced.

_"Don't worry. I'll take care of the rest."_ echoed a mysterious voice in their heads.

Greatly surprised, the three trainers recognized this voice. It belonged to who they thought was Kirlia, but it sounded somewhat different. Like, the voice had matured, but not truly. Suddenly, the sandstorm dispersed, followed by a blinding flash of light.

Kaido and Salamence stopped when the light hit them. In fact, everything stopped, but only for a short. Once the light faded, all eyes were on Kirlia, in a brand new form.

Now, she is taller, and wears a white ballroom gown, which reveal her long slender white legs, her arms green, and her heard curled down. The horn-like fin that were once on her head, have now moved to the front and back of her body, more spefically, in the middle of her chest, and her back.

This is no longer Kirlia. This is her final form, Gardevoir, and her body radiates with elegance, and purity.

"That's a..." Ryan paused in awe.

"Gardevoir...?" Sakio spoke out with utter confusion.

"So pretty..." Hana admired.

Kei stares in awe as Gardevoir stood before him. He was dumbfounded. He knew of Kirlia's rapid transformation, but to see it up close was truly amazing.

"Kirlia..." Kei uttered.

_"No... Gardevoir."_ Gardevoir corrected, with her telepathy.

Meanwhile, Kaido gazes in awe and shock. "Impossible..." he said, "Is this really happening...?"

_"Watch me, Master. I will show you my new found strength."_ said Gardevoir to Kei. She turns to Grovyle, who is likely just as surprised, but gives her full support and approval. The only thing will do is give him more determination to get stronger, though.

* * *

BW: Kirlia finally evolves into Gardevoir! How much stronger has she become now? Find out next chapter! (Provided it doesn't take too long)


	8. Chapter 7: Badass Gardevoir

**Pokémon: Fusion Light chapter 07: Gardevoir's Amazing Power! True Ambitions Revealed!**

BW: Hey again readers! Gardevoir has just taken a level in Badass, and she's gonna show you just how powerful she really is! I'm gonna make these chapters a bit more longer, so it doesn't take a long time to finish. At least I'll try.

**(I don't own Pokémon or its other content, but I own the OC's)**

* * *

They see her, levitating a few feet above the ground, in her new form. Her enemies glare with anxiety. Her friends, and her master watch with anticipation.

Kirlia, now a Gardevoir, has elected to care of the rest on her own.

The atmosphere had become intense, and the air heavy. Time almost became a standstill, as all who stood were silent, and still. Houndoom, one of Kaido's Pokemon, couldn't stand to wait any longer, and decided to attack.

"Houndoom, wait!" Kaido called out to Houndoom, but he wouldn't listen. Houndoom decided to use bite, as he lunged towards Gardevoir.

Gardevoir still perfectly calm, and waited. A moment later, she took a deep breath. Just as Houndoom came close enough to use Bite, she suddenly releases a trail of flame from her mouth. It looked very similar to the Flamethrower move. Caught off guard, Houndoom is caught in the flames, and blown away, and hit a tree, after which, lost consciousness.

"Was that a..." Hana's jaw dropped, in disbelief of what she just saw.

"No question. That was a Flamethrower." Sakio answered, somewhat less surprised himself. He and Ryan witnessed Kirlia's ability to learn different moves first hand, and still can't figure out how she does it.

"Oh yeah! Kaido's shittin' himself now!" Ryan cheered.

Angered by their ally's defeat, Rhydon and Steelix charge in to avenge their comrade. Gardevoir has different plans in store for them.

Rhydon charges forth, and attempts to use Drill Run, spinning its body like a drill. As Rhydon spirals towards Gardevoir. She waits calmly, before using Teleport to disappear, and let Rhydon hit nothing but air. Now Rhydon is left wide open for a counter attack.

Gardevoir reappears in air, and begins to gather power from the nature around her, and creates a green ball of energy, which is known as Energy Ball. She hurls it down at Rhydon, and scores a direct hit. Although somewhat weakened by the attack, Rhydon was far from finished. He's hide was too tough.

Gardevoir disappears, and reappears once more, this time, in front of Rhydon. Now furious, Rhydon goes in and tries to jab her with a Horn Attack, but only managed to hit an illusion. Gardevoir used Double Team, like she did as Kirlia against Nidoking.

He's open for another attack, now that the real Gardevoir appeared in front of Rhydon again. She uses her Psychic powers to blow Rhydon away. After landing on he's back, he falls unconscious. Now, Steelix is next on the list.

Kei stares in awe. He's never seen a real Gardevoir before, and has never dreamed of having a Gardevoir so soon after his two month journey. In fact, he never really met a Ralts, or Kirlia. The Ralts he had found two days ago was the very first one he met, and his second captured Pokemon. Now that Ralts has evolved, twice, and is twice as powerful as any other Psychic Pokemon like her. It was truly amazing.

"So, that's her true power?" Hana thought. She's never seen this before, and is stunned by how strong she truly is. She also learned from Ryan and Sakio that Kirlia had an odd ability to learn different Moves that she'd normally shouldn't be able to learn. Now she's using them as if she always had them.

"Alright, two down! One to go!"

"You mean two the go. Salamence will be left after she's done with Steelix." Sakio said.

"Steelix won't stand a chance!" Ryan grinned with excitement. Steelix may have heard that, because now he's ready to fight. He starts off with using Tail Whip to try and smash his enemy. Of course, Gardevoir Teleports out of harm's way, just as Steelix smashes his tail into the ground beneath her feet.

Up in the air once more, Gardevoir now decides to use Quick Attack, but now that's she evolved from Kirlia, she's twice as quick as before, and demonstrates it. Steelix couldn't see her coming. With her incredible speed, Gardevoir struck at multiple places at once. From what it looked like, Steelix was whirling his body around, but that's not the case. Gardevoir was beating him, and beating him hard. Finally, after Steelix seemed dizzy from the lightning speed pounding, Gardevoir reappears again, and fires up another Energy Ball, and throws it at Steelix. Upon contact, Steelix falls over, and is now unconscious, like his fellow men.

Now, all that's left is Kaido and Salamence, whom Gardevoir shifts her attention to. Kaido only stares at Gardevoir, after seeing her new power. One look in her eyes, and he knew instantly that this wasn't the same Ralts he chased before. As Ralts, she would run from the sign of humans, especially a Pokemon Hunter. When Kaido happens upon her, she ran away, and continued to allude him. Now that she's evolved so quickly, Gardevoir is far more confident and ready to face her hunter down, and had no sign of fear.

Intensity is hanging in the air. The players could feel it. Despite his excited words, Ryan kind of feels like a spectator at a sport. Simply watching, and not doing anything. Even so, for some reason, he still cheers for Gardevoir. Sakio feels the same, but at the same time, he has not doubted Gardevoir from the start, and is fully confident that she will win. Hana, of course cheers for Gardevoir all the way, despite not knowing fully comprehending what's going on.

The Pokemon of the players been watching as well, and they, especially Grovyle, feel deep in their hearts that Gardevoir will succeed in this battle. And she must do it without their help.

Kei feels worries about Gardevoir, despite seeing her evolve, and fight three Pokemon on her own. Gardevoir felt those feelings of worry. Not only does she want to protect her master, but reassure that she is stronger now. She wants him to watch her grow, and she wants him to never stop watching her. That is her motivation.

Kaido, after seeing his Pokemon beaten, found his motivation as well. Before initiating the final round of his fight, Kaido jumps off of Salamence's back, and decides to stay on the ground. Things were get dangerous, and instead of get a front rowed seat, he wanted watch from a safe place. "Salamence..." he said, "Attack!"

"RARR!" Salamence roared, and unleashed a Hyper Beam. Gardevoir casts a Safeguard, to block Salamence's Hyper Beam. After dispersing it, Gardevoir creates two Energy Balls, and hurls them at Salamence.

Salamence managed to dodge the incoming Energy Balls, and then fires up another Hyper Beam at his enemy. Gardevoir teleports again before the Hyper Beam was able to hit her. However, as she reappeared elsewhere, Salamence shot another Hyper Beam. Instead of simply teleporting again, this time Gardevoir flies straight toward the beam. Just when it looked like it was about to hit, Gardevoir narrowly dodged the incoming Hyper Beam.

Gardevoir's speed increased, and she is now using Quick Attack again. She managed to score a hit on Salamence, but he was far too strong to go down just like that. He spots Gardevoir below him, and decides to dive head first into her, using Headbutt.

Gardevoir stood still, and began focusing energy for another Energy Ball. However, Salamence comes in and Headbutts her, or so it seemed. It turned out to be a Double Team illusion. Gardevoir was actually above Salamence, and with her new Energy Ball, she hurls it at Salamence, and scores a hit on his back.

Salamence snarled, and was about to turn around to attack again, but in the mists of the battle, Gardevoir's arms began conjure and built sparks of thunder. It continues to built up until she casts a powerful Thunderbolt, and hit Salamence with it. He was sent tumbling down to the ground and crashed with a mighty booming sound.

Salamence, despite his tough looking appearance, finally lost conscious, and Gardevoir left standing as the victor. The players sing their cheer to the Gardevoir's victory. Kei sighed in relief. He's glad to see Gardevoir alright and not injured. Kaido on the other hand, remained calm, even after witnessing his strongest Pokemon's defeat.

Gardevoir teleports to the ground, where her friends and their Pokemon gather around.

"Awesome! Purely Awesome!" Ryan said. Raichu fully agrees.

"Way to go, Kirlia! No wait, I mean; way to go, Gardevoir!" Hana cheers. Primeape jumps up and down in good cheer.

_"Thank you, everyone. I'm sorry for putting you in danger."_ Gardevoir spoke telepathically.

"Don't sweat it. We can handle ourselves." Ryan winked.

"Gardevoir..." Kei said. He only had a smile on his face. His emotion right now told her the rest.

_"Master... thank you."_ Gardevoir said, _"And, I'm sorry. I promised you I wouldn't jump head on into battle, but with you in danger, I couldn't sit by and do nothing."_

"I know, Gardevoir, and I'm happy." Kei smiled, "I feel lucky to have a Pokemon like you."

Gardevoir is shocked to hear this. She quickly hid her face to hide away her blushing face, despite being incredibly happy to hear her master's words. She may have evolved, but it seems she still has some characteristics from her previous forms, Ralts and Kirlia, meaning she may not have matured completely.

Primeape suddenly appeared right in front of her, with that same happy face as before. The only thing it did was scare her, like before when she was Ralts. She hid behind Kei in fear of Primeape. It would seem Gardevoir has retained her easily frighten side from Ralts.

Though not to be mean, everyone else began to laugh at Gardevoir cute childish side. While they is goofing around, Sakio remained quiet. He is fixated on something. He figured out a lot about Gardevoir's ability to evolve and get stronger, but still quite figure out how she learns new Moves without training, or even related to her type and respective family.

Ryan notices Sakio lost in thought. "Hey, Sakio, what's up?" Ryan asked.

"Huh? Well..." Sakio paused. He thought he should ask Gardevoir directly, but had a feeling it might be useless to ask. "Gardevoir, how can you learn and use those different moves to effectively?"

"You know, I've been wondering about that too." said Hana.

"Same here. I've never seen a Pokemon, let alone psychic Pokemon use some many different moves. I know you're supposed to be one of those mysteriously powerful Pokemon, but I gotta know. How do you do it?"

_"How...?"_ Gardevoir is taken aback for a second, but answers everyone's question anyway, _"I don't really know myself."_

"What?" everyone gasps.

_"I don't know how I do it. I just see other Pokemon do it, and it comes to me instantly."_

"How can that be?" Hana asked.

"Sakio, you're the genius. Can't you figure something out?" Ryan asked Sakio.

"Well, if I had to guess, it might have something to with her memory. If she sees a Pokemon using an unfamiliar move to her, she can remember, and instantly learn it, and use it as she sees fit."

"I see. It's like a memory. But, it still doesn't make much sense." said Ryan.

"I did say "if I had to guess", didn't I?"

Hana sighs. She couldn't really understand it herself. "I just don't get it... I wish I were smarter..." she muttered. She glanced at Kei, and noticed that he doesn't seem to be paying much attention, and seemed disinterested in the topic. "Kei, aren't you curious about Gardevoir's power, too?"

"Huh? Oh, well..." Kei paused for a short moment, "To be honest, it doesn't really matter to me. Because, Gardevoir is still the same, even if she evolved."

_"Master, that's like saying that I'm still like a Ralts!"_ Gardevoir complained.

"Well, you did scare easily as Ralts. It's actually pretty cute." Kei smiled to Gardevoir. Her face turned a lovely shade pink.

_"Master, you big meanie!"_ Gardevoir cried. Although, she knew Kei meant no harm, and is happy to be called cute. Everyone started to laugh. They've fought a huge battle today, and their bonds grew ever tighter.

On the other hand, all Kaido has done is watch the players in their conversation, while also examining his defeated Pokemon. Each of them wounded and exhausted, and barely able to move. Kaido was beginning to feel bitter about himself. Maybe, if he had been able to stopped Houndoom from attacking, then they wouldn't be hurting, and they wouldn't have suffered such a defeat, by only one Pokemon, who somehow evolved into a stronger being in just a short amount of time.

"Damn..." Kaido sighed sullenly. Suddenly, he heard Houndoom's weakened whimper, as the dog Pokemon managed to gather enough strength to stumble over to his master. Houndoom looked apologetic, like he regretted charging in at the beginning and acting rashly without his master's permission.

Kaido simply smiled, kneeled down on his knee, and petted his Pokemon on the head. "Don't sweat it, Houndoom. It's not your fault." said Kaido, gently, "You just got scared, didn't you?"

Houndoom barked in response. Kaido just chuckled. The rest of his injured Pokemon gather around him. Maybe they were looking for some attention too.

While everyone else is having a good laugh, Kei notices Kaido's interaction with his Pokemon. The way he treats his Pokemon is kind of like how he and the rest of his friend treat their Pokemon. Maybe Kaido isn't a bad person after all. Gardevoir had noticed it too. At first, she was frightened of Kaido and his ambition to catch her and bring her to his client. Seeing him like this gave her some second thoughts about Kaido.

_"Master..."_ Gardevoir said to Kei, detecting the same feeling. Kei nodded to her. They walk over to Kaido the next moment. The other three found this curious.

"Huh? Where are they going?" Ryan inquired.

"They're going to... wait, are they gonna talk to Kaido?!" Hana realized.

"What are they, crazy?! We gotta-"

"Wait." Sakio interrupts, "Let's watch and see."

Kei and Gardevoir approached Kaido and his Pokemon. "Kaido..." Kei starts, catching Kaido's glaring attention. Kei flinched a little, but stayed strong. "Um... I'm sorry about hurting your Pokemon." Kei apologized. Kaido looked surprised.

"What...?" Kaido muttered. Gardevoir comes up to him.

_"I am sorry too. As strange as it may sound, my power is a little hard to control."_ Gardevoir said.

"Tch... don't get all sympathetic on me. Especially when I'm your enemy." Kaido said.

"I know it might seem sympathetic to you, but I think you're not a bad person." Kei said, "You seem to get along well with your own Pokemon. That shows that you must have a good heart."

Kaido didn't respond. He was just perplexed. Why is this kid, who has been hunted by the same Pokemon Hunter, being all nice and friendly to him? Especially, when he was after his Pokemon for his own gain?

_"I believe so too. I have the ability to feel emotion from others, and I can tell that you truly care about your Pokemon, and they care for you in return. When I was Ralts, I thought you were a frighten and scary man. I see otherwise now."_

"Is this a pity party?! I don't need all of this!" Kaido retorted.

Kei looks to Kaido's Pokemon. Seeing all of their wounds, he felt sorry for them. Gardevoir as well, since she inflicted those wounds, felt bad about overpowering them._ "Master, shall I heal them?" _she asked, surprising everyone there who heard it, and that means everyone who is present.

"What? You mean you're going to use Healing Wish again? But, what if you faint like last time?" Kei asked worryingly.

_"Don't worry. I think I have healing move that's much safer."_ Gardevoir assured.

"Hey, even if you say that, you can't guarantee he won't attack you again!" Ryan said as he came into the scene.

"He's right! This guy came after us, twice!" Hana yelled, "We can't let his Pokemon get healed up!"

Sakio remained quiet.

"Hey, you gotta say something too! This is insane, no matter what it is." Ryan said to Sakio.

"I was hoping to just watch, but since I'm being put on the spot... what are you gonna do, Kei?" Sakio asked Kei, "She said herself that has a move that could be safer to use. It's up to you, kid."

Although he is reluctant, Kei glances Gardevoir. One look, and he could tell that she wants to do it. He allows Gardevoir to use her move.

"Wait!" Kaido said, "I know you probably won't believe this, but..." the Pokemon Hunter paused for a moment, "If you do this, then I'll retreat for now, and I won't bother you for a while. I can promise you that much, but I might come after you again, so you better be prepared for that."

Everyone is silent. However, Kei decides to agree to it. Gardevoir begins to cast her healing spell. She put her hands in front of her body, and bright ball of light appears in between. Gardevoir opens her arms and the ball breaks, showering Kaido's Pokemon, and even the players' Pokemon who had gotten hurt during the battle. It was almost like a pulse that surged through their bodies, however, it helps them relax, and they feel their wounds disappearing in an instant.

"Wow... that's not Healing Wish, right?" Hana asked.

"It's Heal Pulse. It won't cause the user to faint, but it does take some energy to pull off." Sakio explained.

The light vanished, and everyone is feeling better. The players returned their Pokemon back to their Poke Balls. Of course, Gardevoir remains out of her ball because she doesn't like being inside. Kaido also returns most of his Pokemon into their Poke Balls, except Salamence, since he is his master's mode of transportation. Just as Kaido mounts on, there was pause in the air.

He turns to Kei and says "Thanks... I'll you pay back for this." Kaido started blushing a little.

Kei simply smiled. Even though he said he might come after them after a while, Kei felt that Kaido's words are true.

Suddenly, Sakio got a call on his portable communication device. He picked it up and answered it. The call came from Lina, "Sakio, are you there?" Lina asked.

"Lina? I'm here." Sakio response, "What's up?"

"Lina...?" Hana whispered.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your mission with Kei and the others, but it seems I've lost contact with Lester!" Lina informed, surprising everyone but Kaido. He was still there, but he doesn't know Lester like the others. Instead, he's just confused.

"What?! What happened?" Sakio asked Lina.

"I don't know. He said for me to go home since our business was finished, but after we parted ways, I got worried, and tried to give him a call, but there was answer." Lina explains, "To be honest, something's been bothering me about him for some time. When we left the Pokemon Center, he was acting strange. I have a bad feeling about this."

"Yeah, you and me both. If I see him, I'll let you-" Sakio paused his sentence. A clapping sound was suddenly heard, shocking everyone in the area.

"Splendid. Truly splendid." said a familiar sounding voice. Out from the shadows came Lina and Sakio's boss, Lester, with a strange smile on his face, "You have amazing power, Gardevoir. I'm very impressed."

"Lester?" Sakio is shocked to see him here.

"...?!" Lina is shocked to hear Lester's voice on the com.

"What's he doing here?" Ryan asked, "Didn't Lina already say he was missing?"

"That voice..." Kaido muttered. He felt like he heard his voice before.

"What am I doing here? Good question. Actually, I've been watching you all after the Pokemon Center incident with Nidoking. After watching Kirlia's talents from before, I had to see more."

"You've been watching us this whole time?" Hana asked, "But, Lina is worried about you. She just called us, and she's still there. What's going on?"

"Well... I don't see any reason not to keep everything a secret now." Lester answered, and began explains his plans. He spoke in a very odd manner, but not like the one from before. "The recently powerful Pokemon appearing as of late, and the mysterious activity of Team Rocket, and other Pokemon Hunters alike... I'll tell you everything." Lester said with a sinister smile.

"Everything... like what?" Ryan asked.

"Don't tell me..." Sakio began to glare at Lester with intense hatred, "You've got something to with Team Rocket, don't you?"

"That's what I like about you Sakio. That precise mind." Lester sighed, "Yes, I am in fact involved with Team Rocket's actives. We found something truly astonishing, that will further Team Rocket's research on Pokemon by an unprecedented level. However, I wasn't convinced, so I dug a little deeper into those ruins, and found a most glorious discovery."

"Ruins...?" Kei repeated in confusion.

"You're with Team Rocket... and you founding something astonishing, but you wanted to go further, and made a discovery...? What're you talking about?" Ryan is also totally confused, as with Kei and Hana. Kaido remain quiet, but was piecing together most of it in his head, and quickly figured out something.

"This has something to do with why you wanted a Ralts, doesn't it?" Kaido inquired, to the surprise of everyone there. "You said you were "interested" in raise a Ralts, but you gave no explanation as to why. You knew I wouldn't think to ask you, since I mainly focus on capturing the target, no questions asked. I have a feeling you were playing both sides, just so you could watch from the shadows, and see Ralts grow into Gardevoir, while also observing her power. Am I right so far?"

"Not quite. I wasn't really intend to watch from the shadows as you put it, but after what you told me about Ralts powers at the beginning, I felt I had to make a few change to my plans, so I sent Sakio to find Ralts for me, mostly due to previous reports that a Ralts lived somewhere in the area."

"What?!" Sakio snapped, "So you I was pawn in your game of chess then?!"

"So sorry you had to find out like this, Sakio." Lester apologizes, "But, if I wanted to confirm Ralts location, and get a closer look at her, I had to send someone who could keep an eye on things. After Kaido's retreat, I decided to come and I see for myself. But, I was surprised to see Kirlia. To think, she so could evolve so quickly."

"So, the incident with Nidoking and Vulpix was about part of your plan too?" Sakio inquires.

"No, but I thought Nidoking would make a good guinea pig, and the fact that Vulpix was there made things easier for me to get you all to follow my lead. Watching Kirlia fight like that made me more intrigued. I had to see more!"

"So, you got me to do the job again, right?" Kaido asked Lester.

"Yes. And I'm sorry to say that your usefulness will no longer be required. As of this moment Kaido, you are fired."

"Son of a bitch!" Kaido cursed. If there's one thing he can't stand, if when client backstab him. He swore that lying bastard was gonna pay.

"And now that I have seen her incredible power, I want Gardevoir even more!"

Gardevoir began shaking at the sight of his man. She had a feeling something wasn't right about him, and now she was right. Lester is not good. Reading his emotion, she felt a twisted sense of lust coming from Lester. Kei felt Gardevoir's despair, and didn't know what to do. He feels as scared as Gardevoir does right now, and wishes that he wasn't.

"Dammit, what's going on?! I get don't this!" Ryan yelled. He turns to Kaido, "And you, how exactly do you know this guy? And how do you know what he's talking about?!" Ryan asks in a frustrated tone. Although, he already had a feeling that he wasn't going to like the answer, and he already had a feeling he knew what of all this meant.

"Isn't it obvious?" Kaido replies, "He might look different, but that's the guy who wanted Ralts at the beginning, and further, my client."

"And, by the look of it, he's been manipulating things from behind the scenes, just so he could get a good look at Gardevoir's powers, and even waited for us to figure most of the mysteries surround her out." Sakio deduced.

"So, we were all pawns in his game of chess..." Lina said over the communication device. She was listening to everything that was, and had a sense of disbelief at how she had been tricks this whole time.

"Yes. I'm in disguise right now, but that's not far from the truth." Lester answered, "So, to make things a little more clear, I'll shed this mask, and reveal my true identity!" Lester tore off a face mask, and revealed a man with long dark green hair, and long a mustache. His suit came off too, revealing his lab coat with the Team Rocket insignia on his pocket protector, and green pants. "My name is Doctor Cruz! A true genius within Team Rockets science division!" Cruz announces. In his head, there were dramatic explosion sounds in the background as he was revealing himself.

"Damn... what a ham." Ryan whispered. He is pissed that he was tricked into doing this guy's dirty work, though, so that's no surprise.

"So, you're true name is Cruz?" Lina asked, "Let me ask you these questions; what was your intention for all of this? Why are you so interested in what you found in those "ruins" you mentions earlier? And why do you want Gardevoir so badly? Is this all for your leader?"

"Sorry Lina, but I can't answer of all those questions. But, if it makes you feel better, I can tell you that me and the Rocket Boss don't get along very well, so I'm not doing this for him. I am doing this, for my own reasons." Cruz answered, "Now, if you don't mind, I'll be taking Gardevoir with me."

"No!" Kei jumped in front of Gardevoir to protect her. "I won't let you have Gardevoir!" Kei shouted. He didn't have time to be scared of this man right now. He had heard enough, and had enough of staying quiet.

_"Master..."_ Gardevoir almost looked like she was about to cry. She sensed his emotion. He had been scared up till now, and still is, but he wants to protect her.

"Kei's right! You think we're gonna let you have Gardevoir even after you just revealed your true colors, you manipulative bastard?!" Hana yelled.

"We don't give a damn about what it is you're yammering about, but if you're threatening our friend here, you got another thing coming!" Ryan added.

"I won't be your pawn anymore! I've hated Team Rocket for as long as I can remember, but now that it turns out you are one of their members, played all of us like puppets on strings, and you're planning something horrid for Gardevoir, I am not gonna let it all slide!" Sakio said.

"Damn straight!" Kaido shouts, "I don't like being used as an unwitting pawn! I'm gonna make you pay for that." Kaido swears with a deep glare, that meant he was serious.

Cruz just sighed, "Of course... you would resist. So, naturally, I'll resort to forceful measures." said Cruz, "Metagross!" he called, and then, out of nowhere, Metagross appears. It must've been hiding up till now. The players are shocked to see Metagross. Not giving them enough time to think, Cruz orders Metagross to use Psychic to stunned them, and use Meteor Mash. Metagross raises its stone like hand, and it begins to glow a golden light, like a meteor. With a thrust of its hand, Metagross punches the players in one strike, knocking them all out instantly.

"Sakio...? Everyone...? What happened?! Can you hear me?! Answer-" Lina's transmission was suddenly cut off.

Cruz intentionally stepped on Sakio's communicator as approaches the unconscious bodies before him, with a seemingly sadden face. "Such a pity. To bring harm to such young minds." Cruz said. He glances to Gardevoir, laying helpless on the ground. A psychotic grin erupts from Cruz's face. "But, my dreams will be fulfilled..." Cruz said, with said grin. A long unforgotten memory from seeing a Gardevoir up close rose in his mind. "Yes... my beautiful... Gardevoir..." Cruz began reaching for the Gardevoir of the present as she lies helpless, with lust in his eye.

"What about me?" Kaido asked. He and Salamence were the only ones still standing after Metagross' assault. Cruz turns to face Kaido. "I'm under the impression that you missed me and Salamence on purpose, right?"

"Well, I did say you were fired, so you don't have any part in this, right?" Cruz answered. The doctor actually did let them go intentionally

"Did you forget that I said I'd make you pay for tricking me, or did you somehow miss that part?" Kaido glared. He doesn't like to be ignored.

"I see. Well then..." Cruz paused for a moment, "I should begin by telling you, that you did your job well. So I didn't do anything wrong. If you want your payment, then-"

"Shut up! This isn't about the payment, or the job. You kept quiet about your real attentions, and deceived me." Kaido stated, "And you had enough gall to say "you're fired" and tried to off these kids. I have to say, looking at you turns my stomach."

"Is that all have you to say?" Cruz asked.

"No. Salamence! Hyperbeam!" Kaido ordered to Salamence. The dragon Pokemon unleashed his Hyperbeam at Cruz. Metagross blocks the attack, using one of its arms.

"I'm sure you realize by now, that our business is concluded." Cruz said, with a smirk. He ignores Kaido, and turns his attention back to Gardevoir, and resumes what he was doing before Kaido interrupted him. As he reaches out to touch her, Cruz suddenly felt a hand grab his ankle from behind. He paused when he felt it, and turned around, and saw Kei, gripping tightly around the mad man's ankle. Despite the damage he suffered by Metagross, Kei refused to get knocked out so easily.

"Kid!" Kaido called out to Kei in shock.

"Don't... you dare touch her...!" Kei growled at Cruz. Despite his best efforts, Kei is injured after all, and having wounds from a Pokemon like Metagross did a number on him. He doesn't care about that, though. He wants to save his Pokemon, and is too determined to let it end like this.

Gardevoir eventually began to wake from her sleeping state, and witnesses Kei's determination. _"Master..."_

"I... won't let you touch her with your filthy hands..." Kei said, "I don't care what you want with her... I won't like you have my Gardevoir!"

Gardevoir's eyes widened. Her heart nearly skipped a beat. She is left speechless on the outside, but her thoughts, _"Master... you really..." _

Cruz just smirked, with maliciousness, "Hmph... Now adorable. After the abuse you just went through, you're that determined." Cruz suddenly kicks Kei away. Kei lands on his back after Cruz's kick. "But, it's useless. I'm going to fulfill my dream, and Gardevoir is the final step to making it a reality. With her power and my wish, I... no, we will become one!"

Cruz turns right back around to Gardevoir, and reach for her again. Gardevoir begins cringing in fear as Cruz grew ever closer, but Kei wouldn't allow that. He got back up, and tackled Cruz from behind, hell bent on not giving up.

"Gardevoir...! Run!" Kei cried as he held Cruz at bay.

"Argh! Damn brat! I was being nice until now because you were a child, but now I've lost my patience!" Cruz yelled, and knocked Kei down again. Kei fell back and now has lost much of his energy. "I'll shall show you what happens when you mess with adults! Metagross!" Cruz called to Metagross. He orders it to kill Kei, by stomping on his head.

Upon hearing Cruz ordering Metagross to kill Kei, Gardevoir struggled to get up. She can't let her Master die. She just can't. Not after all the kindness he's given her.

_"Stop... it..."_ Gardevoir's voice echoed. It was not heard. "Say goodbye, little Kei..." Cruz grinned evilly, as Metagross prepares to finish Kei off.

"No!" Kaido yelled, and ordered Salamence to stop Metagross.

Just then, a long buried and forgotten memory resurfaced in Gardevoir's mind. Her infant form as Ralts witnessed someone dying right in front of her, and was alone from that day, until Kei came into her life and saved her from that same thing is about to happen again, this time to Kei, and she couldn't bare that again.

"STOP IT!" Gardevoir cried out. Not telepathically this time, but actually speaking out loud like a normal human. This shocked Kei, Kaido, Salamence, Cruz, and Metagross, who had stopped a few inches away from crushing Kei's head. Tears erupt from Gardevoir's eyes, and she began sobbing.

"G-Gardevoir...?" Kei grimaced, with widen eyes.

_"Please... don't kill him... my Master..."_ Gardevoir pleaded, using her telepathy again. She spoke out to just Kei, but to Cruz as well, to his twisted delight.

"Haha... hahaha! What a beautiful voice! I would expect no less from Gardevoir!" Cruz exclaimed, "But, I can't have the boy getting in my way again, or it will really be a pain." Cruz said. Then came a evil grin once more, "But then again, perhaps we came back a deal. If you come with me, I'll spare the boy, and his friends. I'll even let Kaido go unharmed. So, what will it be? You come with me, or let your friends die?"

Gardevoir paused with horror in her eyes.

Cruz smirks to Kaido, "And once we get going, you best not try anything, Kaido." Cruz warns to Kaido, "I'm sure you wouldn't want anything to happen to your new best friends, right?"

"You bastard..." Kaido reproached in disgust.

Gardevoir is lost deep in thought. Could she really do that? Go with a man, who threatened the lives of her friends and even her master? A man is has terrible plans in store for her? Whatever the case, if she can save Kei and their friends from harm, or even worse, what choice does she have?

"Don't!" Kei shouted at Gardevoir. He knew what she was thinking, and he didn't want that. "Don't do it! Please, Gardevoir! I don't wanna lose you! If you go with him, it'll be like trading your life away! So-ugh!"

"You stay quiet!" Cruz stomped on Kei's head with his own foot.

_"No!"_ Gardevoir cried, _"Don't hurt him!"_ she pleads.

"Then make your choice." Cruz grinned psychotically as he forces Gardevoir to make a sadistic choice.

This is a sadistic idea indeed. It might be a deal with a demon, but if she can protect Kei from all harm, then... _"I'll... I'll go with you..."_ Gardevoir said shakily.

"Good. Very good! A wise choice! Very wise indeed! Hahaha!" Cruz laughed maniacally. Ignored the silent glare that Kaido gave him.

"Gardevoir..." Kei whimpered.

_"I'll go, only if you let me heal Master, and my friends."_ Gardevoir said.

Cruz stopped laughing for a moment, "Hm, very well. Heal them. By the time they wake up, we'll be long gone anyway." he said, "Besides, seeing your power at work really gets me going."

Gardevoir levitates over to the injured Kei. She still has her own wounds too, but they're nothing.

"Gardevoir..." Kei looked up at Gardevoir, in a sadden way. Who could blame him? He's about to lose his Pokemon- no more like his close friend, his Gardevoir, and he feels that it's all his fault.

_"Don't blame yourself, Master... this is my own decision. If I can protect you, then that's alright."_

"But, does that mean, giving yourself up is the only option?" Kei asked, "If it's like that, then I don't want you to do that."

_"I'm sorry."_ Gardevoir apologizes, before casting Heal Pulse again on Kei and her other friends. The same light, and pulse surged through Ryan, Hana, Sakio. Kaido and Salamence only watched. After the light vanished, Gardevoir takes one last look at Kei's face. Kei, although feeling better, is transfixed. Gardevoir had a lonely look in her eyes. Clearly, she didn't want to go either.

"Good, now let's get out of here." Cruz ordered. Gardevoir reluctantly followed Cruz.

_"Goodbye, Master..."_ she said when she turned back.

"Gar...devoir... don't go..." Kei uttered, before eventually passing out. The last thing Kei heard was an humming of a large vehicle that most likely floated in the air. Could it be an airship of some kind? Whatever it is, Kei is unable to follow because he loses all energy to stay awake.

* * *

BW: And that's chapter 07. I was originally planning to make this longer, but I decided to make a few last minute changes. I really need to update more. Anyway, if you're disappointed that I didn't include the fusion part, that will most assuredly take place in chapters 8 and 9. I'll see later!


End file.
